A Collection of Brakayla Song-fics
by Wendy Pierce
Summary: Here, you'll find song-fics dedicated to everyone's favorite couple, Bra-Kayla.
1. You Got Me Hooked

**Okay, let's get this straight: I am creating two different story collections for Bra-Kayla. This collection will be for song-fics. The second one, however, will be for one-shots. The one-shots that I created are being edited at the moment. I edited these song-fics, but not by much. They were crappy; I'm not wasting my time them. Now, I know some of you already read these song-fics. I just had one-shots and song-fics of this couple scattered all over my profile that I decided to organize it. Just deal with me, please. **

**One-shots will be edited by my twin, Alice. There will be a significant difference when you read them. I also think they are truly brilliant.**

* * *

**Title: You Got Me Hooked**  
**Summary: Brakayla one-shot. This is my first song-fic.**  
**Rating: K**  
**Words: 1,050**

* * *

**Brady's P.O.V**  
I'm making this song for Mikayla to tell her how I really feel about her. Since I'm too chicken to do it in person, I'm doing it in a song. Tonight is the harvest festival and everyone in Kinkow is going to be there. Including Mikayla. Will, here goes nothing.

I got on stage, "Hello Kinkow!" They cheered loudly.

"I'm going to perform a song that I wrote called 'You got me hooked. This song is dedicated to a special girl."

Everybody '_awed' _and the band started to play.

_It's not the scene you're in. No,_  
_It's what I'm seeing under your skin_  
_Yeah, you got me hooked_  
_You got me hooked_  
_You got the look_  
_Yeah, you got me hooked_  
_You got me hooked_  
_You got the look_

I like Mikayla for what's on the inside, not the outside. Sure, she looks beautiful in everything she wears, but all that counts is what's on the inside. Mikayla Makoola got me hooked on her.

_It's not the outside, it's the inside_  
_That fills my life_  
_My heart is what you took_  
_You got the look_

I love what's on the inside, not outside. She stole my heart and now it's her's to keep.

_Yeah she knows what I'm thinking_  
_My friends know that she's taken_  
_When she's dancing,_  
_She shakes it like Metro Station_  
_I know she gives me plenty_  
_She always understands me_  
_With her I'm never empty_  
_She's always with me_

Mikayla knows that I think about her all the time and the massive crush I have on her. Actually, the entire island of Kinkow knows. I've really got to keep my big mouth shut. Sure, she might not be that great of a dancer, but, I'll take what I can get. It's like Mikayla understands me. With her by my side, I'll never feel so lonely. I know that she'll be with me nomatter where I go. Well, actually, she has to go where ever we go. She's kinds our babysitter, so...yeah.

_It's not the scene you're in._  
_It's what I'm seeing under your skin_  
_Yeah, you got me hooked_  
_You got me hooked_  
_You got the look_

_You got me hooked_  
_You got me hooked_  
_You got the look_

I will always love Mikayla for what's on the inside, not the outside! She got me hooked on her and I can't get her off my mind.

_It's not the outside, it's the inside_  
_That fills my life_  
_My heart is what you took_  
_You got the look_

Mikayla is what makes me, me. She stole my heart.

_First time I saw you for who you were_  
_I was sure you were her_  
_Second time I saw you I could see,_  
_You and me were meant to be_  
_First time I saw you for who you were_  
_I was sure you were her_  
_Second time I saw you I could see,_  
_You and me, meant to be_

First time I saw Mikayla, I was just in love. Second time I saw her, I just knew we were meant to be together. But, I had to go through Mason. He is really scary. He's been hating me ever since I started to like Mikayla. Mason has got to stop keeping Mikayla under his wings and just let her go. If he won't let her go, Mikayla won't really understand what goes on in our crazy world of ours. And I'd be the one by her side, always.

_It's not the scene you're in._  
_No, It's what I'm seeing under your skin_  
_Yeah, you got me hooked_  
_You got me hooked_  
_You got the look_  
_You got me hooked_  
_You got me hooked_  
_You got the look_

I only love Mikayla for what's on the inside. I just wish I can show her the real me except for the flirty, annoying person. She got me hooked and I'll never stop thinking about her.

_It's not the outside, it's the inside_  
_That fills my life_  
_You got me hooked_  
_You got me hooked_  
_You got the look_  
_You got me hooked_  
_You got me hooked_  
_You got the look_  
_It's not the outside, it's the inside_  
_That fills my life_  
_My heart is what you took_  
_You got the look_

Mikayla is my word. She means so much to me that I'll never let her go. I love her way to much to hurt her. She stole my heart and it's her's to keep. If only I could tell her how I really feel. I ended the song and the crowd was going crazy. Everyone was cheering and whistling and clapping like crazy. I just wish that Mikayla knew that the song was her and that she is that special girl.

"Thank you everybody!"I yelled and ran off the stage. I went to Boomer, Mikayla, and Mason.

"Great song, bro." Boomer said.

"Thanks Boom!" I said.

"That was amazing, Your Majesty." Mason said.

"Thanks, Mason." I turned to Mikayla, "What do you think of it, Mikayla?"

"It was amazing, my King." Mikayla said.

I guess, she still doesn't know it was for her. An awkward silence filled through out the four of us. Boomer took Mason to the castle and that left Mikayla and I.

**Mikayla's P.O.V  
**When Boomer and Daddy left, they left Brady and I in an even more akward silence. I knew that the song he sung was for me, but I wasn't for sure. I admit...I may have a tiny crush on him. I got so lost in my thoughts that I forgot that Brady was standing there.

"D-did you know that the song I sung was for y-you."

"No. That's so sweet."I said.

"Look Mikayla, I-I really like you and I just wish you had the same feelings for me and knew how I really feel about you. I'm just going to say it."Brady took my hands in his, "I...think that you're a really beautiful, amazing, and wonderful girl, will you go out with me?"

I took a moment to think this through, "Yes. I will go out with you." Brady smiled and we hugged.


	2. Come Back My Love

**Title: Come Back My Love  
Summary: ****Another One-Shot Song-Fic. Song Credit:Mitchel Musso.****  
Rating: K+  
Words: 808**

* * *

**Brady's P.O.V  
**Ever since I left Kinkow, I felt so bad. I made a stupid mistake leaving because of what Mikayla said. I'm so stupid! I am now sitting on my bed in my old apartment in Chicago, and holding my guitar, and writing a song. This song reminds me so much of Mikayla. Here it is:

_Pictures fade and escalades, you drive away_  
_And I'm fallin' down into the pavement_  
_From those accusations that your makin' so aggravating_  
_But your mistaken down, down, down_

I made a seriously stupid mistake leaving. Mikayla probably blamed herself for my sudden dissapearance. She shouldn't be the one to be blamed. It should be me. I'm such a jerk and idiot for leaving.

_Rockin', I will be rockin' with myself_  
_Rockin', I will be rockin' with myself, yeah_

Now, I'll be rockin' all by myself. No one to have fun with. Just, no one.

_You are the light, you are the light, baby_  
_You are the reason I'm going crazy_  
_I think I know just why you're from above_  
_Come back, my love_

Mikayla is the reason I've been going crazy. Ever since I first saw her, I fell in love. Mikayla's like an angel. A beautiful one, that is.

_You are the feeling good when I wake up_  
_You are the one that brought the bad break up_  
_I was the one who had to be so tough_  
_Come back, my love_

She's what alway's keeps me, me. Without her, I can't be me any more. It's like a part of my life is missing, a huge part is missing. And that, is Mikayla. I just had to move back to Chicago!

_No one by my side no Bonnie I'm just Clyde_  
_Cruzin' in my empty ride bumpin' music while I drive_  
_But, but, but, baby, I wasn't acting shady_  
_I need you here to save me, come back and be my lady_

I'm alway's going to places by myself. I ride in an empty car and rock out by myself. I need Mikayla here by my side to save me. I'm falling into pieces without her.

_Rockin', I will be rockin' with myself_  
_Rockin', I will be rockin' with myself_

As I said before, I'm stuck rocking out by myself.

_You are the light, you are the light, baby_  
_You are the reason I'm going crazy_  
_I think I know just why you're from above_  
_Come back, my love_

Mikayla light's up my world. She's alway's got me going crazy. I'll just do anything to be with her right now.

_You are the feeling good when I wake up_  
_You are the one that brought the bad break up_  
_I was the one who had to be so tough_  
_Come back, my love_

She's the reason I wake up every morning with a big smile on my face. But, now all I do is frown a lot and never seem to be happy anymore. If only I haven't made a stupid mistake.

_Why did you have to go so far?_  
_Why did you leave me in the dark?_  
_I thought this was supposed to last_  
_Let's rewind and roll it back x2_

Why did I do that?! Why did I have to go back to Chicago instead of stay on Kinkow?! I thought that Mikayla and I would be together forever. I guess I was wrong. If only I can go back and fix this.

_You are the light, you are the light, baby_  
_You are the reason I'm going crazy_  
_I think I know just why you're from above_  
_Come back, my love_

I need to fix things. I ruined everything for everyone. And I made Mikayla feel like this is all her fault when really, it's all mine! I wish I can do something to fix this mess I made!

_You are the feeling good when I wake up_  
_You are the one that brought the bad break up_  
_I was the one who had to be so tough_  
_Come back, my love, come back, my love_  
_Come back, my love, come back, my love_

Mikayla is my everything. I had to be so rough and hurt her feelings! Luckily, they were accepting enough and let me come back to Kinkow. I sorted things out with everybody and everything went back to normal. I learned that we had a triplet brother, Boz. He's apparently part monkey and eats with his feet. Which is very strange. I talked to Mikayla and she forgived me.

She then told me that she liked me, but I wasn't believing what I heard. She said that she actually likes me! Mikayla Makoola actually likes me! Mason lets us go out, but he's still keeping an eye on me. Mikayla become mine and everything became perfect. And I came back just for Mikayla.


	3. Empty

**Title: Empty**  
**Summary: Brady writes a song expressing how he feels without Mikayla and others.**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Words: 1,224**

* * *

**Brady's P.O.V**  
Ever since I left Kinkow, I felt miserable. I should have never done that. And now, I feel like my whole family is missing. I miss everyone, especially Mikayla. I feel so empty without her. I decided that I should make a song for who I feel without Mikayla in my life anymore. Here goes nothing:

_I opened my eyes, I sat up in bed__  
__I'm thinking about this life__  
__And all those things you said__  
__I know that I messed things up last night _

When I woke up this morning, I thought of this life of mine. I was thinking about all the things Mikayla had said to me. And I know I messed up big time. I messed up everything for Mikayla. I messed up everything for everyone.

_I opened my door and to my surprise__  
__I could see so much love mixed with fear in your eyes__  
__You said you'd been worried for me all night_

I was surprised at what happened later that day. I saw Mikayla, standing at my door with love and fear in her eyes. She said that she couldn't live without me anymore and to come back with her to Kinkow. I accepted.

_And then you wrapped your arms__  
__So tight around my neck__  
__And then we ran to your car and said__  
__Baby, we ain't comin' back_

She wrapped her hands around my neck and I was glad to return the hug. After I packed up all my stuff, Mikayla took my hand and we ran to the air balloon that was on the roof of the apartment that I was living on. Then we went back to Kinkow.

_I was alone here but you found the way to me__  
__And it took me so long but I think I'm starting to see, yeah__  
__That there's so much more to life and this much I know is true__  
__That I'm empty here and all I want is you__  
__Yeah, 'cause I'm empty here and all I want is you_

I was so lonely until Mikayla found a way to me. It took her a long time for her to confess her feelings about me to me. And to think my life felt so empty. It's not, now that Mikayla's back in my life.

_And when I was sick and strapped to my bed__  
__All of these images were rushing through my head__  
__All my thoughts filtered back to you_

When I had a cold, I stayed in bed for an entire day. Images rushed through my head and it somehow filtered back to Mikayla. It';s like we think about the same things all the time.

_'Cause you were the one who held my hand__  
__Who picked me up when I was face down in the sand__  
__I think that I owe my life for you_

Mikayla would always put me in a better mood when I would be in a terrible mood. She always saved Boomer and I whenever we'd get in trouble. I think I owe her my entire life.

_And then you wrapped your arms__  
__So tight around my neck__  
__And then we ran to your car and said__  
__Baby, we ain't comin' back_

I can't help but keep remembering how she begged me to come back to Kinkow with her. It keeps replaying in my head non-stop.

_I was alone here but you found the way to me__  
__And it took me so long but I think I'm starting to see__  
__That there's so much more to life and this much I know is true__  
__That I'm empty here and all I want is you__  
__Yeah, 'cause I'm empty here and all I want is you_

I can't believe it took me so long to realize that I was doing the wrong thing this entire time. I know that there's still a lot of years ahead of us, and I probably ruined that for everyone on Kinkow. I just feel so em

_I was alone you found me and made my spirit burn__  
__You gave me so much love, expecting nothing in return__  
__And how could I do anything before I grab a hold of you__  
__Before I grab a hold of you to say_

_I was alone here but you found the way to me_  
_And it took me so long but I think I'm starting to see, yeah_

I so lonely until Mikayla came to get me. If only I can tell her how I feel before she slips right out of my arms. I wouldn't really understand anything anymore. Now, I'm back on Kinkow and luckily, Boomer was forgiving and let me stay on the island. But I still feel so empty.

_That there's so much more to life and this much I know is true__  
__That I'm empty here and all I want is you__  
__Yeah, said I'm empty her and all I want__  
__All I want is you right now_

Ever since Mikayla has told me to come back with her, I thought that it was strange because she doesn't usually act like that. But I'm still happy that I'm back on the island with my family. I don't feel empty anymore. Except for one part, Mikayla still won't talk to me. All I want now is Mikayla.

_Said I'm empty here and all I want__  
__All I need is you right now__  
__Said I'm empty here and all I want is you x2_

I feel partly empty without her. Mikayla is all I want now. After a month of being ignored by Mikayla, I couldn't take it anymore. I walked around the castle in search for Mikayla. I found her in her room.

"Mikayla?"

"Y-yes my King? Why are you here?"

"I want to know why you've been ignoring me. It's been a month since we had decent conversation. I missed that."

**Mikayla's P.O.V  
**It's been a month since I talked to Brady. I haven't talked to him because I've been so embarrassed ever since I showed up at his apartment in Chicago begging him to come back. I think he knows that I like him...

Brady put me out of my thoughts, "Mikayla?"

"Yeah? Oh, right. Truth is, I like you and I didn't really realize that until you left and I was so confused with my feelings you. I didn't know how to act, so I've been ignoring you this entire time. I'm sorry." I said quickly.

"Did you just say that you like me?"

I nodded my head.

"Then why didn't you just tell me that? It's not like I was going to reject you."

"You still like me?"I asked.

"Well, yeah. Not in a massive crush way, but just as a crush."

After Brady and I talked about things, we started going out. My dad still keeps an eye on Brady, even though he trusts went back to normal and it was perfect. It feels like my life isn't empty anymore now that Brady's back. Brady said that he had a song he made when he was still in Chicago and wanted to show me. He says it expresses how he felt when he was in Chicago, without me, which is really sweet of him. It's called 'Empty." This should be interesting.

After Brady sung 'Empty', I kissed him and thanked him.


	4. Everytime We Touch

**Title: Every Time We Touch**  
**Summary: Mikayla and Brady are dating now. What if Brady teaches Mikayla how to play the guitar and sing and Mikayla writes a song about how she feels whenever they touch? A sweet Bra-Kayla moment of course!**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Words: 817**

* * *

**Mikayla's P.O.V**  
Its official, Brady and I are dating. I'm glad that I got to admit my feelings for him to him. Brady taught me how to play the guitar and sing a little, so, I decided to write a song. Brady helped me because I'm new at this whole writing a song thing while he's really good at it. I made this song because it tells how I feel whenever we touch. That's why the song is called 'Every Time We Touch.' The song is done and I'm about to sing it to Brady. Here it is:

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.__  
__I still feel your touch in my dreams.__  
__Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why__  
__Without you it's hard to survive._

When I started to sing the song, Brady looked at me as if I was that interesting. _Am I really that interesting to him?_, I thought to myself.

Whenever Brady puts his arms around me, I feel safe and secure, as if nothing bad will happen to me. I can still feel his sweet touch in my dreams. Without him, I feel like I can't survive anymore.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.__  
__And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.__  
__Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.__  
__Need you by my side.__  
__'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.__  
__And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.__  
__Can't you hear my heart beat so...__  
__I can't let you go.__  
__Want you in my life._

I get this feeling when we touch. It's a nice feeling, really. **(A/N: Not that way, dirty- minded people!)** Every time we would kiss, I feel as if I can fly. I never want this to end. I always need Brady by my side. When I'm in a bad mood, he never leaves because he knows that I don't want him to which is really sweet of him. Every time we touch, I feel sparks fly. Every time we touch, I'd reach for the sky. I can't let him go and I need him to stay in my life. **_*__Instrumental__*_**

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.__  
__They wipe away tears that I cry.__  
__The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.__  
__You make me rise when I fall.__  
__'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.__  
__And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.__  
__Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.__  
__Need you by my side.__  
__'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.__  
__And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.__  
__Can't you hear my heart beat so...__  
__I can't let you go.__  
__Want you in my life._

It's like his arms are my castle, protecting me from intruders and all the other bad people in the world. Brady would always be the one to wipe my tears away for me. He'd always be there to cheer me up with his jokes and super-cheesy comments. I love that goofball. After all the fights we had, all the up and downs, Brady still stayed by my side, no matter what. He always picks me up whenever I fall down (literally). I love it when we kiss because I feel like I can fly. I'd always want our moments to last forever. I'd always need him by my side and I know that he'd never leave me. I always feel sparks fly when we touch, or when we kiss, I literally reach for the sky. I can't let him go and I need him to stay in my life. _*__Instrumental__*_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.__  
__And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.__  
__Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.__  
__Need you by my side. _

As I said many times before, I get this feeling when we touch and I would literally reach for the sky when we'd kiss. I wouldn't want our sweet moments to come to an end. I know that Brady will stay by my side no matter what and do anything to make me happy. I know that I feel special when I'm with Brady.

I finished the chorus and said, "Did you like it?"

"Yeah, it was amazing song." Brady said, "But, not as amazing as you."

I rolled my eyes at his cheesy comment, but sweet comment and pushed his shoulder playfully, "Thanks."

I leaned in and kissed him. He was shocked at first, but he gladly returned the kiss. My hands rested on his chest while his went around my waist. He pulled me into his lap.

When we pulled away, Brady said, "I love you, Kayla."

"I love you too, Brady."

We leaned in and kissed again. I know that I'll always feel special _Every time We Touch._


	5. Good-Bye Brady

**Title: Good-Bye, Brady.**  
**Summary: Mikayla never got a chance to say good-bye to Brady and decides to write a song about all of the moments they had.**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Words: 806**

* * *

**Mikayla's P.O.V**  
Ever since Brady left Kinkow, I felt like it was my entire fault. I made him leave because Candace just had to come and confront me. She said that I won't date Brady because he's too immature. That's kind of true, but I didn't know that he was the person behind the bushes, spying on us. He's probably now living in Chicago, becoming mature. He could have just became mature here except of having to move away. Anyway, since I never got to say goodbye to him, I decided to write a song about all the moments we had. Here it is:

_I can honestly say__  
__You've been on my mind__  
__Since I woke up today__  
__I look at your photograph all the time__  
__These memories come back to life__  
__And I don't mind_

_I remember when we kissed__  
__I still feel it on my lips__  
__The time that you danced with me__  
__With no music playing__  
__I remember the simple things__  
__I remember till I cry__  
__But the one thing I wish I'd forget__  
__The memory I wanna forget__  
__Is goodbye_

Ever since Brady left, he's been on my mind non-stop. I mean literally. Everything I see is him. I accused a lot of people for him. Luckily, no one hears me. When I woke up this morning, I looked at the picture of him on my nightstand. It's strange how I have a picture of him. Any ways, when I look at his picture, all these memories run through my head. Like the time I kissed him to break him from the spell he was under, I still feel it on my lips. The time we danced at his prom.

I only danced with him because of what he did earlier that evening. He helped his bully off the lockers, even though I was the one who put him there. We still danced when there was now music playing. We were just so stuck in the moment to do anything. I remember all the simple things. They make me cry every time. Like when he and his brother saved Kinkow from the Zodiac. I just wish I could have said goodbye to him.

_I woke up this morning__  
__And played our song__  
__And through my tears I sang along__  
__I picked up the phone and then__  
__Put it down__  
__'cause I know I'm wasting my time__  
__And I don't mind_

_I remember when we kissed__  
__I still feel it on my lips__  
__The time that you danced with me__  
__With no music playing__  
__I remember the simple things__  
__I remember till I cry__  
__But the one thing I wish I'd forget__  
__The memory I wanna forget_

This morning, I played our song. The song that we danced to at prom. I cried while I sang along. I picked up my phone and thought if I should call him or not. I put it down thinking that it would be a waste of time. When really, I didn't mind calling just to hear his voice. I remember when we kissed to break him from the spell he was under. I can still feel it on my lips.

The time we danced at prom and when we didn't stop even though no music was playing. I remember when Boomer and him made Christmas fun for all the Kinkowean's. I remember how he held a mistletoe over us and wanted a kiss. That goofball, I'm going to miss him so much.

_Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up__  
__With your ring tone__  
__I hesitate but answer it anyway__  
__You sound so alone__  
__And I'm surprised to hear you say__  
__You remember when we kissed__  
__You still feel it on your lips__  
__The time that you danced with me__  
__With no music playing__  
__You remember the simple things__  
__We talk till we cry__  
__You said that your biggest regret__  
__The one thing you wish I'd forget__  
__Is saying goodbye_

Then, out of nowhere my phone rings. I didn't want to answer it, but I did anyways. It was Brady at the other end. He apologized for making a stupid mistake. He sounded so lonely. I was surprised at what he had said next. He said that he remembers all those moments we had. He remembered everything. We kept talking 'til we cried because we missed each other so much. He said that he feels so bad for leaving. I missed Brady so much and it made me so sad that he couldn't come back.

_Saying goodbye__  
__Oh, Goodbye_

Before we hung up, I finally got to say goodbye to him. The last thing I heard from him was, _"I'll miss you. Good-bye Kayla..." _

With that, I hung up and went to bed. I dreamt of how Brady was still on the island and we actually got together.


	6. Brady's A Victim Of Love

**Title: Brady's A Victim Of Love**  
**Summary: Brady writes a song about how he feels about Mikayla. Brady is the victim of love and Mikayla is what's making him in fall love.**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Words: 1,236**

* * *

**Brady's P.O.V  
**I can't help but keep thinking about Mikayla. I tried not flirting her for a week, and it was so hard not saying a thing. I decided to write a song about Mikayla and I. I'm the victim of love and Mikayla made me fall in love. That's why the song it's called 'Victim of Love.' I locked myself in my room for that entire week so I can keep myself from flirting. The song is done and here it is:

_I'm just victim trying to set myself free__  
__But it's so hard to see you ain't right for me__  
__My friends all hate you but I still disagree__  
__The way you dance on me it makes it hard to see it__  
__Is me loving you such a crime__  
__You keep my blood rushing all of the time_

I'm going out of my mind  
I'm a victim of love  
Got me tied up in knots  
Someone please call the cops  
I said I can't walk away  
'Cause I can't get enough  
I'm just a tied down, bruised up, victim of love

Ever since I first saw Mikayla, I fell in love. I became a victim of love. I'm alway's trying to keep myself from flirting with Mikayla. I know that Mikayla's not meant for me, but it's so hard for me to see that. Is loving her such a crime? She always keeps my heart beating and blood rushing whenever I see her. I go out of my mind just so I can be with her. I think that I'm a victim of love and Mikayla is the reason to why I'm like this. I end up getting tied up in knots and is so confused. Someone might need to call the cops to keep me away from Mikayla. It's so hard to stay away from her. I can't get enough of her.

_I'm going out of my mind__  
__'Cause I can't shake your love__  
__My heart got lost in your sheets__  
__Bumping hard to the beat__  
__I said I can't walk away__  
__'Cause I can't get enough__  
__I'm just a tied down, bruised up, victim of love_

_You always kick me when I'm down on my knees_

_'Cause girl you're cold as ice__  
__Should've took my moms advice__  
__My friends all tell me you've been cheating on me__  
__but it's so hard to see, you're no good for me__  
__Is me loving you such a crime__  
__You keep my blood rushing all of the time_

I'm going crazy for Mikayla. I can't get her off my mind. I always get lost in thought with Mikayla in the room. My heart beats harder when I talk to her. I'm always stuttering and acting nervous. I can't get Mikayla out of my head. It's so hard for me to see that Mikayla's not the right person for me. I keep thinking she is. Why does loving her have to be such a crime? It's so hard to talk to Mikayla without acting weird.

_I'm going out of my mind__  
__I'm a victim of love__  
__Got me tied up in knots__  
__Someone please call the cops__  
__I said I can't walk away__  
__'Cause I can't get enough__  
__I'm just a tied down, bruised up, victim of love_

I'm going out of my mind  
'Cause I can't shake your love  
My heart got lost in your sheets  
Bumping hard to the beat  
I said I can't walk away  
'Cause I can't get enough  
I'm just a tied down, bruised up, victim of love

I'm losing my mind everytime I think about Mikayla. I know that I've become a victim of love becausof Mikayla. I'm so confused on what to do next. I can't just stay in my room for the rest of my life. I have to do something, but, what? Someone has to call the cops to hold me down from all this romance. I can't stay away from Mikayla. I can't shake her off. I can't do anything when I'm around Mikayla. I can't even think straight. My blood rushes through my body.

_I can't believe I've been wasting my time__  
__I think this stuff must have made me go blind_

_Come on, come on, come on  
I can't shake this  
Come on, come on, come on  
A little help now  
Come on, come on, come on  
A victim of love_

I'm wasting my time following Mikayla, coming up with ideas to get her to go out with me. I can't get her out off my head. I need help with this crush I have. I'm just a victim of love and nothing more.

_I'm going out of my mind__  
__I'm a victim of love__  
__Got me tied up in knots__  
__Someone please call the cops__  
__I said I can't walk away__  
__'Cause I can't get enough__  
__I'm just a tied down, bruised up, victim of love_

_I'm going out of my mind  
'Cause I can't shake your love  
My heart got lost in your sheets  
Bumping hard to the beat  
I said I can't walk away  
'Cause I can't get enough  
I'm just a tied down, bruised up, victim of love_

As I said before, I can't get Mikayla off my mind. I'm just a victim of love. I'm always finding myself tied up in knots. I can't stay away from Mikayla. My heart beats hard when I'm around her. I can't get enough of Mikayla.

_Victim of love__  
__Of your love__  
__Yeah__  
__I just can't walk away__  
__'Cause I can't get enough I'm just a tied down, bruised up, victim of love_

I'm just a victim of love and Mikayla is the reason why I'm acting like this. I can't walk away. I'm a victim of love. I finished the song and put my guitar and songbook away. I sat back on my bed and thought about what I should do.

Mikayla's P.O.V**  
**After my guard shift, I walked around the castle. On my way to my room, I heard someone singing and playing the guitar. _Isn't that Brady_, I thought to myself. I followed the music through the hallway until I ended up at the door of the kings bedroom. It was Brady who was playing the music. For a whole week, he's been ignoring me. That's strange because I would always expect a flirty comment from him at any moment.

I listened closly to the lyrics. _That doesn't happen to be about me?_, I thought to myself, _Is it about me? _The song ended and silence filled the room. I kept thinking if I should go in and talk to him. Just then, I heard foot steps coming closer and closer, getting louder. _Is he leaving?_, I asked myself. I then decided to quickly leave but he stopped me.

"H-hey Mikayla."

"Hey Brady."

"You heard the song, didn't you?"

"No, I heard nothing." I said, obviously lying.

"Mikayla, you don't have to lie. Did you like it?"

"Yeah, it was great."

"It was for you."

"What?"

"It was for-"

I cut him off, "I know, but, why?"

"It's about how I feel about you. And how I act around you."

"Thanks, I guess."

Brady was about to enter his room, "Brady?"

He stopped and turned around, "Yeah?"

"Thank you. That was really sweet of you."

I walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

Brady was shocked, "Y-you're welcome."


	7. See You Again

**Title: See You Again**  
**Summary: Brady comes back to Kinkow and Mikayla still stutters around him. What will happen?**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Words: 658**

* * *

**Mikayla's P.O.V  
**I can't believe that Brady's back on the island. Apparently, him and Boomer settled things through and he let Brady come back on the island. I'm still stuttering like crazy around him and don't know what to do. Why does he have to come back at a time like this!

_I got my sights set on you__  
__And I'm ready to aim__  
__I have a heart that will__  
__Never be tamed_

_I knew you were something special  
When you spoke my name  
Now I can't wait to see you again_

When Brady came back to island, I was shocked. Not only because I didn't know that he was coming back, but, that he came back. When he said my name, I shivered. It's like there's something that makes me feel so...special when I'm near him.

_I've got a way of knowing  
When something is right  
I feel like I must have known you  
In another life  
'cause I felt this deep connection  
When you looked in my eyes_

_Now I can't wait to see you again_

I would usually know when something is right or wrong. But today, I felt as if everything is wrong. It feels like I knew him from another life, When he looked me straight in the eyes, I felt like we were the only two people left standing on Earth.

_The last time I freaked out__  
__I just kept looking down__  
__I stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about__  
__Felt like I couldn't breathe__  
__You asked what's wrong with me_

_My best friend Leslie said "Oh she's just being Miley"__  
__The next time we hang out__  
__I will redeem myself__  
__My heart can rest till then__  
__Now I can't wait to see you again_

_I got this crazy feeling deep inside  
When you called and asked to see me tomorrow night  
I'm not a mind reader but I'm reading the signs  
That you can't wait to see me again  
I got my sight set on you and I'm ready to aim_

When I freak out around Brady, I just put my head down and ignor looking at him. I keep stuttering at every word he say or when he gets closer to me. I feel like I'm not able to breathe anymore. When he askes me what's wrong, Candace always covers for me and says stuff like 'It's a girl thing.' Or even, 'She's just being heself.' The next time we hang out, I'll try my best not to stutter around Brady. I didn't know how to act when he said that he wanted to see me tonight to talk. I can tell that he really wants to see me.

_The last time I freaked out__  
__I just kept looking down__  
__I stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about__  
__Felt like I couldn't breathe__  
__You asked what's wrong with me__  
__My best friend Leslie said "Oh she's just being Miley"__  
__The next time we hang out__  
__I will redeem myself__  
__My heart can rest till then__  
__Now I can't wait to see you again_

_Now I can't wait to see you again_

I always end up hiding, or running away from Brady. I keep stuttering when he says something or walks closer to me. I feel as if I can't breathe. He keeps askeing me what's wrong and I ignor him while Candace always covers up for me. I'll try not to act all shy and nervous around him. It's so hard to act normal. And now, I can't wait to see him again.

I walked into the throne room were Brady was waiting for me. We went to the back so no one can hear our conversation. He said that he was sorry for missing up everything and that he's glad to see me again. After that night, we became friends again and everything went back to normal.

Although, I do wish that Brady was mine.


	8. Brady's Mistake

**Title: Brady's Mistake**  
**Summary: Brady feels bad for leaving. He thinks that it was all a big mistake that he made.**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Words: 785**

* * *

**Brady's P.O.V  
**I feel so depressed about leaving Kinkow. I thought about how people would be mad at me and what I did was wrong. One day, I was sitting in my old room in Chicago, playing songs on my iPod until I came to a song that relates to how I feel about leaving. Here it is:

_Now that I'm thinking sober__  
__Don't you try to get no closer__  
__I'm just gonna get in my car and drive, and drive__  
__Looking in the rear view mirror__  
__Everything is so much clearer__  
__Watch me wave it all goodbye, goodbye_

Now that I left Kinkow, I felt so lonely and depressed. I just got into the air balloon and flew away. I watched the island as I flew higher. I waved goodbye knowing that I'll probably never see the island again.

_The lights flashing giving me all the danger signs__  
__Someone to save, to save but it don't work that way__  
__Think you made your greatest mistake__  
__I'm not gonna call this a break__  
__Think you really blew it this time__  
__Think you could walk on such a thin line__  
__Won't be taking your midnight calls__  
__Ignore the rocks you throw at my wall__  
__I see it written on your face__  
__You know you made it, your greatest mistake_

I keep thinking that I made a HUGE mistake leaving. No one would probably want to see me again because of how stupid I am. I ruined everything by just leaving. Leaving was my greatest mistake.

_When the last straw is broken__  
__When the last door is closing__  
__I ain't that dumb to stick around, stick around__  
__I ain't got the time for looking back__  
__When you let yourself slip through the cracks__  
__And you just keep going down, down, down__  
__I'ma stay undercover, lay low, need some time__  
__No one to save, to save these sick cycles over me_

I'm not going to always look back at all the great times I had and smiled. I keep regretting leaving. I'm just going to stay low. I need some time alone. Some time for myself and to think a lot of things through.

_Think you made your greatest mistake__  
__I'm not gonna call this a break__  
__Think you really blew it this time__  
__Think you could walk on such a thin line__  
__Won't be taking your midnight calls__  
__Ignore the rocks you throw at my wall__  
__I see it written on your face__  
__You know you made it, your greatest mistake_

What is wrong with me! Leaving for a dumb reason! I can't believe I did this just for Mikayla. I blew what we might have had for good. I made a big mistake.

_Why you looking at me, spitting the same old line__  
__Trying to creep back ain't no flipping my mind__  
__Don't you get it by now the story's over, over__  
__Still calling my name outside my house__  
__I'm hitting the switch, watch the lights go out__  
__Watch the lights go out__  
__I hope you ache, ache, ache, ah-oh-oh__  
__I hope you ache, ache, ache, ah-oh, yeah-yeah-yeah_

I know that I can never come back to Kinkow. Everything's ruined and a mess because of me. How can I be so stupid?! Oh wait, I'm already stupid. But, how can I do this? Just leave and not care about anything anymore instead of becoming mature for Mikayla?!

_Think you made your greatest mistake__  
__I'm not gonna call this a break__  
__Think you really blew it this time__  
__Think you could walk on such a thin line__  
__Won't be taking your midnight calls__  
__Ignore the rocks you throw at my wall__  
__I see it written on your face__  
__You know you made it, your greatest mistake__  
__Oh, oh_

I made a mistake that can't be fixed. It's not like I can be forgiven easily for being a total idiot and jerk. I should of just thought things through before letting my mind take over and tell me that leaving was the right thing to do. Now, I know that what I did was make it my greatest mistake ever.

I went to sleep for a bit and dreamt of how things would have been like if I would of stayed on the island. It wasn't long before I woke up realizing that there won't be any chance's of me going back on the island and no point on dreaming about it. I stay up every night, loosing sleep, for no reason. I miss my family. My real family. The people I truly love and now miss. If only I can go back on the island and everything would be normal. If only I didn't make a big

_Mistake..._


	9. Guardian Angel

**Title: Guardian Angel**  
**Summary: Mikayla is tired of her dad's over protective side. What if she and a certain king write a song about this? What will happen?**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Words: 1,001**

* * *

**Mikayla's P.O.V**  
I made a song for how my dad is way too overprotective of me. I got help from Brady and we're going to sing this song together at this year's Harvest Festival. Everybody in Kinkow, including my dad, was going to be there. Brady wrote the rap part and is going to sing it while I'm going to sing the chorus. I just hope that my dad gets the message that he needs to let me go sometime.

It was Brady and mine turn to go up. Brady had grabbed his guitar and we walked onto stage. There were two microphones and a stool set-up. Brady sat on the stool and I stayed standing. Brady started playing the acoustic version of 'Guardian Angel.' The crowd became silent and all their eyes were on us.

**Brady:**

_They say I'm young__  
__But my purpose is the inspiration of a nation innovation__  
__Til I change the talk into a conversation__  
__I'm like a doctor and my patients are anxiously waiting__  
__Healing all the hating__  
__That faking in the paper chasin__  
__It's hard to live up to these expectations that I'm facing__  
__And gave the admiration of an older generation__  
__That's why I'm pacing back and forth contemplating__  
__Meditating how to use what I've been taught as a positive force_

My dad says that I'm too young to be able to go around Kinkow and live a regular teenge life. He's just going to keep me here, always near him. He'll only let me leave if it's for a guard shift or protecting the kings. And with Kings like Brady and Boomer, that happens every day.

**_Mikayla:_**

_Oh! (Oh!)__  
__This is who I am__  
__I wish you'd understand__  
__It's time to set me free__  
__My Guardian Angel__  
__No! (No!)__  
__No matter what I do__  
__I'm still a part of you__  
__I hope you'll always be__  
__My Guardian Angel_

He needs to realize that this is who I am. I want to live a normal teenage life and hang out with teenagers my age! If only he'd understand. He has to set me free. Brady says that my dad's just to afraid to lose me and really cares for me. It's like he's my guardian angel, always looking over me. He doesn't know that even if I leave him, I'll always be a part of him.

**_Brady:_**

_I wanna be the greatest in the world__  
__Not for the money or the fame or the girls__  
__Not for the car keys, jetskis or the vacation to the West Indies__  
__But simply 'cuz I love it__  
__When I write I'm like a puppeteer__  
__Pullin' my strings, tell 'em all of these things__  
__And the honesty makes me spread my wings__  
__Your calling me out was out of your mind__  
__Send that thought back down your spine__  
__I'm on the ground, it's all on the line__  
__Both sides say both ways at the same time__  
__Most days I can't wait to rhyme__  
__Express my stress, elevate and shine__  
__Progess, regress, each step's climbed__  
__So I take that test and I testify_

I want to be able to do anything I want. NOT, everything my dad wants for me. I know what's good and what's not good for me and he just won't let me go! He's always keeping under his wings, his protection.

**_Mikayla:_**

_Oh! (Oh!)__  
__This is who I am__  
__I wish you'd understand__  
__It's time to set me free__  
__My Guardian Angel__  
__No! (No!)__  
__No matter what I do__  
__I'm still a part of you__  
__I hope you'll always be__  
__My Guardian Angel_

This is who I am, someone who wants to live normal teenage life. My dad won't let me. He's always making sure that I never leave his side and is safe.

**_Brady:_**

_I feel so misunderstood__  
__'Cuz my intentions were good__  
__If you could only see that poetry can hide in the hood__  
__The passion in philosophy of possibilities__  
__Every dream is in my reach__  
__I'll find my freedom in this beat__  
__Follow me now, it's a whole new ground__  
__Swallow your pride I'll make you proud__  
__All of my life I've lived out loud__  
__We just preached to different crowds_

I feel like he doesn't understand what I'm trying to say. I always want freedom, but can't get some because of my dad. I've kept telling him that he has to let me go and let me be me. He doesn't listen to me. It's like he doesn't know that I'm talking.

**_Mikayla:_**

_Oh! (Oh!)__  
__This is who I am__  
__I wish you'd understand__  
__It's time to set me free__  
__My Guardian Angel__  
__No! (No!)__  
__No matter what I do__  
__I'm still a part of you__  
__I hope you'll always be__  
__My Guardian Angel_

He has to know that this is who I am. I want to live like a teenager and have actual friends. But, my dad won't let me. He's always looking after me. He's like my guardian angel; never wanting me to leave his side. He doesn't know that even if I leave him, I'll still be a part of him.

I finished the chorus and the crowd went wild. After a few minutes, the crowd died down. I thanked Brady before hoping off stage. I kissed him on the cheek and he blushed like crazy. I giggled a bit and then walked off stage to my dad.

I slowly walked to my dad, "Hey, Daddy."

My dad turned around, "Oh, hey baby girl."

"So...about the song-"

"Look Mikayla, if you wanted some space, why didn't you say so?"

"I just thought that you'd be angry at me for wanting some space."

"If you came and talked to me, I would have been alright with that."

"So, you'll give me some space?"I asked.

"Yes."My dad replied.

"Thanks Daddy."

I was so excited that I hugged him. After a few seconds, I pulled away.

"You're welcome."My dad said, "I'll still keep an eye on you."

"Daddy!"

"I'm just kidding."


	10. For the Love of A Daughter

**Let's just get this straight: I do NOT support child abuse. It's a horrible thing and I wish it didn't even exist! **

**I edited this one-shot, but not by much.**

**Title: For the Love of A Daughter  
Summary: ****Mason is an abusive father and is very drunk. Mikayla got hurt ever since the age of 4. What if a certain king comforts her? SLIGHT BRAKAYLA FLUFF**.**  
Rating: K+  
Words: 1,408**

* * *

**1999: Mikayla at the age of 4**

**Mikayla's P.O.V**

_**Four years old with my back to the door  
All I could hear was the family war  
Your selfish hands always expecting more  
Am I your child or just a charity award?**_

_**You have a hollowed out heart**_  
_**But it's heavy in your chest**_  
_**I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless**_  
_**Hopeless, you're hopeless**_

_**Oh, father, please, father  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go  
Oh, father, please, father  
Put the bottle down  
For the love of a daughter  
Oh**_

I was four years old when I was outside of my parents room. They were fighting again which means no good. It was all because of my dad being so selfish. He'd always expect us to do things for him. He treats me as if I'm just a charity award and not his own child.

He has a hollow heart. He never cares for anyone but himself. I always try my best to talk to him, but, he's just so hopeless. He's so selfish.

I keep begging him to listen to me but he won't. I would of just left him alone but I wanted to help him. He's a drunk. He will never drop the wine bottle. Always drinking and forgetting about everyone else. If only he can do it for the love of his daughter. For me.

Because of my dad, I have no mom. He killed my mom in the argument that they had.

* * *

**2004: Mikayla at the age of 9**

_**It's been five years since we've spoken last  
And you can't take back  
What we never had  
Oh, I can be manipulated  
Only so many times,  
Before even "I love you"  
Starts to sound like a lie**_

_**You have a hollowed out heart  
But it's heavy in your chest  
I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless  
Hopeless, you're hopeless**_

**Oh, father, please, father**  
**I'd love to leave you alone**  
**But I can't let you go**  
**Oh, father, please, father**  
**Put the bottle down**  
**For the love of a daughter**

Five years past and my dad and I haven't talked to each other. I can't even take back all those memories we had. I can't mainly because of how we had no good memories. He should know that I can be manipulated only for a short while of time. Now, 'I love you' just sounds like a lie.

He has a hollow heart. He never cares for anyone but himself. I always try my best to talk to him, but, he's just so hopeless. He's just so selfish.

So abusive. I wish that he'd stop. I'm always begging him to but he'd never listen to me. If only he's but the bottle down just for me.

* * *

**2008: Mikayla at the age of 13**

_**Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?  
How could you push me out of your world,  
Lied to your flesh and your blood,  
Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved  
Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?  
How could you throw me right out of your world?  
So young when the pain had begun  
Now forever afraid of being loved**_

I am now thirteen years old and I am still getting abused. I was used to be his little girl. But, he doesn't remember at all. How can he just push me out of his world? Thinking that I don't exist any more. He lied to everyone. He should apologize to the one's that he swore that he loved. Why doesn't he remember that I'm he's baby girl? How could he just do this to me? I've experienced so much pain when I was young. I ended up being so afraid to love again.

I just couldn't take it anymore. He's always hurting me that I've cried myself to sleep. I've been so scared to go outside that I can't make friends. My dad's always putting me in so much pain that I can't even do a thing anymore. It's a miracle that the King and Queen have kept him in the castle.

* * *

**2011: Mikayla at the age of 16**

_**Oh, father, please, father  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go  
Oh, father, please, father**_

**Oh, father, please, father**  
**Put the bottle down**  
**For the love of a daughter**  
**For the love of a daughter**

It's been four years since the King and Queen died. They passed away trying to save all of us. And now, whenever my dad and I are alone, he'd always hurt me. I'd still be begging him to stop. If only he'd listen to me. If only he'd put the bottle down and listen to me. Only for the love of a daughter.

Today the new Kings of Kinkow was brought back to the island. They are somewhat twins. I find that really hard to believe. My dad had his nice act on when I entered the room. I saw two boys. One was sitting on the throne and one sitting in a tiny beach chair.

The boy sitting on the throne had dark skin with dark brown hair. His name was Boomer. The boy sitting in the tiny beach, who wouldn't stop staring at me, had black hair with olive/tan skin. His name was Brady.

There was something that I liked about Brady. He'd always be so sweet to me and never want anything in return. He'd comfort me when I was sad. It was too bad that I couldn't tell him the truth about my dad. I'd always lie to Brady about what my dad would do to me. I wouldn't tell him the truth about it. I'd always lie to him about what's going on and he'd still be there for.

* * *

**2012: Mikayla at the age of 17 **

My dad is still abusing me and no one knows. It's been another year of me lying to Brady. I want to tell him the truth, but, my dad would have hurt him too. And I do not want Brady to get hurt after he's been so sweet to me. He didn't know until today.

I was in my room when my dad came in. He was drunk yet again and had came to hurt me. He shut the door so no one can He got out his belt and hit me.

"Ahhh!"I screamed. My dad still hit me.

"Mikayla?" I heard someone yell, "Mikayla, are you alright?"

I then remembered that it was Brady who was calling for me. "I'm fine!" I yelled back, lying. I couldn't have Brady come in because I knew that he'd get hurt by my dad.

My dad finished beating me with his belt and walked away. He opened the door and saw Brady at the other side of the door. He pushed him roughly out of the way and kept walking away.

Brady ran into my room and saw me down on the floor with bruises, "Mikayla." Brady said softly. He kneeled down to my side, "Are you alright? What happened?"

I know that I had to tell Brady the truth, "My dad, He's abusive and drunk. He always does this to me."

"For how long?" asked a worried Brady.

"Ever since I was four. He killed my mom when I was little. He's always coming home, drunk, and always hurting me. I tell him to stop, but, he won't listen to me. No one else knew that my dad was abusive except for me and my mom. But, my mom's gone forever now." I started to tear up.

"Don't cry."Brady said softly as he used his thumb to wipe my tears away, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because, I was worried that he'd hurt you too." I replied crying again.

Brady tried to comfort me, "Mikayla, it's okay. Please stop crying." Brady pulled me into a hug were I continued sobbing into his chest. "Everything is going to be alright, Kayla. I promise."

After Brady comforted me, he went to go find some guards to help kick my dad out of the castle. He didn't want my dad in the castle after I told him about what he does. Brady has been so sweet to me, unlike my father. He was a very selfish dad and I'm glad that I have Brady to protect me now.


	11. Haunted

**Title: Haunted**  
**Summary: Ever since Brady left, Mikayla feels as if a voice is haunting her. Who or what is that voice exactly?**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Words: 1,001**

* * *

**No P.O.V  
**It had been a week since Brady left the island. Mikayla had discovered that she has feelings for him but she doesn't know if it is true. She had no idea what to do. She was lost without the young king by her side.

Mikayla had seen Brady go. He saw her and walked up to her, "Tell no one."

Before she could even ask why, the young king ran into one of the balloons and was flying in the air in a matter of second.

The next morning had become much worse. Boomer came running into the throne room with a letter in his hand that was written by Brady. Mikayla had remembered what happened last night and how she saw him go.

"Do you know why Brady left, Mikayla?"Boomer asked.

Mikayla had gotten too lost in her thoughts to think straight. "Mikayla?"Boomer asked.

Mikayla got out of her thoughts, "Oh, right. I have no idea why he left my king." It was true. She really had no idea why he did that. She just saw him get into the air balloon and fly away.

She then went to her room where she thought that Brady can be and why he left.

**Louder, louder  
The voices in my head  
Whispers taunting  
All the things you said  
Faster the days go by and I'm still  
Stuck in this moment of wanting you here  
Time  
In the blink of an eye  
You held my hand, you held me tight  
Now you're gone  
And I'm still crying  
Shocked, broken  
I'm dying inside**

Voices in the back of Mikayla's head would get louder and louder. They would even get more taunting at the moment. Those voices belonged to Brady. She remembered all those thing he said. Even the last thing he said to her before leaving. Now that Brady's gone, Mikayla had been different. She had cried at the thought of him. And was so confused on what to do without her. She's always dying on the inside.

**Where are you?  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me**

_Where are you, Brady? Where can you be? _She asks herself. _Why did you leave me alone? And leave me like this? I need to talk to you, I need you to be near me. I can't live any more without you._

**Shadows linger  
Only to my eye  
I see you, I feel you  
Don't leave my side  
It's not fair  
Just when I found my world  
They took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart  
**  
**I miss you, you hurt me  
You left with a smile  
Mistaken, your sadness  
Was hiding inside  
Now all that's left  
Are the pieces to find  
The mystery you kept  
The soul behind a guise**

She would always see shadows moving around and think of it only to be Brady. She'd really want to see him. She's always thinking that it wasn't fair for him to leave when they were just getting along. She misses him.

She could never understand while he left he had a smile on his face. It would seem like he had been happy about leaving. But, Mikayla had seen the sadness in his eyes. It would also seem like he didn't want to go but left anyways.

**Where are you  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me**

She only wishes for him to be here, next to her, and never leave. But, she had been so late, making up her mind and being so stubborn to admit the truth, that she had let the boy slip out of her fingers so easily.

**Why did you go?  
All these questions run through my mind  
I wish I couldn't feel at all  
Let me be numb  
I'm starting to fall**

_Why did you go? _Is one of the questions that run through her mind. She'd only wish for him to be back and hope for the best. But she knew that it was impossible for him to return.

**Where are you?  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me**

**Where are you?**  
**Where are you?**

**You were smiling**

She only wishes for him to be here, next to her, and never leave. But, she had been so late, making up her mind and being so stubbern to admit the truth, that she had let the boy slip out of her fingers so easily. The last thing she remembers of him is of how he was smiling. Now, she'll never get to see him again.

Every night, she would dream of the raven-haired boy that she missed so much. One day, she was sitting on her desk when she heard a knock come from her rooms window. Mikayla thought that it was probably just the wind and ignored it. The knocking sound had gotten louder and Mikayla looked out the window. When she saw a raven hsired boy on the other side, she quickly got up.

She opened the window, "Brady? What are you doing here?"

"I felt bad and came back. I also want to apologize for leaving because of a stupid reason."Brady replied by taking one of her hands in his.

Mikayla quickly retrieved her hand once noticing his hand was on hers, "What was the reason?"

"For what you said about me. I know that it wasn't true and that I shouldn't have spied on you like that. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay."

After Mikayla forgave Brady, she told everyone that he was back. Brady was allowed to stay on the castle and got his old room back. After that, everything went back to normal. **(I've seriously got to stop writing that!)** And Mikayla didn't feel _Haunted _anymore.


	12. Let Me Love You, Mikayla

**Title: Let Me Love You, Mikayla  
Summary: ****Lucas and Mikayla recently broke up. Brady writes a song for Mikayla.****  
Rating: K+  
Words: 740**

* * *

**Brady's P.O.V  
**I had just finished creating a song. It was called 'Let Me Love You." And of course, it's about Mikayla. Lucas and her broke up yesterday and that was when I decided to write this song. Even though, I know that she probably doesn't want to get in a relationship, I'll just try to be close friends with her. I was going to sing this to Mikayla after her guard shift today.

Mikayla entered the castle. "Hey, Mikayla?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could take a moment to listen to a new song I made."I replied.

"Sure."Mikayla said and sat on one of the couches in the throne room.

I grabbed my guitar and sat next to Mikayla on the couch. I started strumming:

**Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way that you feel  
Had no example of a love that was even remotely real  
How can you understand something that you never had?  
Ooh, baby, if you let me, I can help you out with all of that**

Mikayla always blames herself for the way she feels. She had no example of true love. Especially since she was dating Lucas. If only she'd let me help her with all of this.

**Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
And all your trouble  
Don't be afraid, girl let me help  
Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
A heart of numbness gets brought to life  
I'll take you there**

If only she'd let me love her. I'd love her back. If she opens up to me, I'd always be there to help her. And I'd never leave her alone.

**Girl let me love you  
Girl let me love you, baby, oh  
Girl let me love you  
Girl let me love you, baby  
Girl let me love you  
Let me love you, let me love you, oh**

Mikayla, let me love you!

**I can see the pain behind your eyes  
It's been there for quite a while  
I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile  
I would like to show you what true love can really do**

I can always see the sadness in her eyes. I've been seeing that ever since she and Lucas broke up. I want to be the reason why she smiles. And I would show her what true love is really like.

**Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
And all your trouble  
Don't be afraid, girl let me help  
Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
A heart of numbness, gets brought to life  
I'll take you there**

If only she'd let me love her. I'd love her back. If she opens up to me, I'd always be there to help her. And I'd never leave her alone.

**For every heart that beats  
For every heart that beats  
For every heart that beats  
For every heart that beats  
Heart that beats  
Heart that beats  
Heart that beats  
Heart that beats**

**Girl let me love you**  
**And I will love you**  
**Until you learn to love yourself**  
**Girl let me love you**  
**And all your trouble**  
**Don't be afraid, girl let me help**  
**Girl let me love you**  
**And I will love you**  
**Until you learn to love yourself**  
**Girl let me love you**  
**A heart of numbness, gets brought to life**  
**I'll take you there**

**Girl let me love you**  
**Let me love you, baby, love you, baby**  
**Girl let me love you**  
**Let me love you babe, love you babe, ooh-ooh-ah**

I'd do anything to be with Mikayla. And I'd do anything for her. I'd even give up everything I have to just be with her. I would never hurt her and I'd always be there for her. If only she'd let me love her.

I finished the song and put my guitar, "So? What do you think?"

"It was great."Mikayla said. "Was that song about me?"

"Well, yeah. You're all I really think about."I said shyly.

"That's sweet of you."Mikayla said and hugged me. "Thank you."

I hugged back, "Your welcome."


	13. Behind Brady's Hazel Eyes

**Title: Behind Brady's Hazel Eyes  
Summary: ****Mikayla finds something to like about Brady while he's gone**.**  
Rating: K+  
Words: 853**

* * *

**Mikayla's P.O.V  
**Brady left for Chicago and I still feel like this is my entire fault. But, what did he have to do with going to the jungle late at night? Why would he be there in the first place really? I don't understand why. I decided to take a little nap and think about all of this.

**Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on**

It seems like Brady was a part of me. But, that was just yesterday. I used to be strong and confident until he left. When he was still here, and around me, everything felt perfect. Now I can barely breathe or sleep. I can barely stay strong anymore.

**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes**

I'm torn into pieces without him. I can't deny it anymore nor can I just pretend that it's nothing. And now, he can't see the tears I cry and so won't everyone else. There's really something about his hazel eyes. They'd always catch mine.

**I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on**

Sure, I wouldn't tell Brady a lot of things about me, well, I wouldn't tell everyone a lot about me, but, it seemed like he'd always be there for me. Behind his flirting, childish behavior, and everything he's scared of, he can be a really sweet guy. But now that he left, there's nothing left of me, except for what I know pretend to be. I'm so broken down on the inside. I can barely breathe or sleep.

**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes**

I'm torn into pieces without him. I can't deny it anymore nor can I just pretend that it's nothing. And now, he can't see the tears I cry and so won't everyone else. There's really something about his hazel eyes. They'd always catch mine.

**Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...  
Anymore...**

I blame myself for hating him. I blame myself for him leaving. I also blame myself for everything he's done wrong. I don't even cry on the outside anymore.

**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes**

**Here I am, once again**  
**I'm torn into pieces**  
**Can't deny it, can't pretend**  
**Just thought you were the one**  
**Broken up, deep inside**  
**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**  
**Behind these hazel eyes**

I'm torn into pieces without him. I can't deny it anymore nor can I just pretend that it's nothing. And now, he can't see the tears I cry and so won't everyone else. There's really something about his hazel eyes. They'd always catch mine.

* * *

"Mikayla." A voice said. "Mikayla, would you get up!"

I opened my eyes to see Boomer and Boz on one side of my bed each, "What?" I asked.

"We have a surprise for you."Boomer said.

"What can the surprise be?"I asked.

"Go downstairs. You'll see your suprise there." Boz replied.

They left the room without another word. _What can the suprise be? Why is it so important? _I headed downstairs to see a certain raven haired boy standing at the end of the stairs. Then, I remember that it's Brady. I jump in excitement on the inside but act normal on the outside.

Brady noticed me, "Hey, Kayla."

"Hey Brady."I said. "What are you doing here?"

"Boomer and Boz said that you missed me and I decided to come back to see you."

I turned around to see Boomer and Boz standing behind me. "You told him? Why?"

"Because you're a friend." Boomer said.

"That and we saw how you've been acting differently." Boz said.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I then ran down to the bottom of the stairs and embraced Brady in hug. "I missed you so much."

Brady hugged me back and whispered in my ear, "I missed you too, Kayla."

I missed everything about him and I'm just glad that he's back. And I just can't help but love the look

**Behind These Hazel Eyes**


	14. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Title: All I Want For Christmas Is You  
Summary: ****Candace signs her, Mikayla, Tessa, and Rebecca up for the winter festival. Mikayla writes a song for them to perform.****  
Rating: K+  
Words: 1,386**

* * *

**Mikayla's P.O.V  
**I was pacing around the throne room nervously. Tessa told me to calm down but I wouldn't. I was just so nervous. You might be wondering, 'Why am I pacing around the room nervously for?' and 'Why am I nervous exactly?' Well, three hours ago, Candace had signed her, Tessa, Rebecca, and I to perform for the winter festival. No one else except for King Brady signed up for it and Candace thought that it would be fun since we all can sing. Well, it's not so fun to me!

We had practiced for two hours before to get it right. We all sounded great, but, I'm still so nervous! I've never performed in front of a crowd and I'm scared of being humiliated in front of everybody in Kinkow! _Oh, why did Candacde have to do this? Why!_

"Mikayla!" Tessa said. "Calm down! You'll be alright!"

"How would you know?!" I said, still pacing around the room.

"Because, I'm your friend." Tessa said. "Just trust me."

I stopped and took a deep breath. "You're right." I said. "I just need to calm down."

"Good." Tessa said.

"Now performing 'Jingle Bell Rock' is your king with the chime, King Brady!" Boomer announced through the micraphone. Did I mention that he's the M.C? Since he can't sing, he's being the M.C. It's a good thing that he's not a performer or else everone would of died. Boomer really sounds like a raccon and squirel fighting when he sings. I'm glad that Brady is the king that can actually sing.

A stage was set outside in the plaza where the performers are supposed to perform. Christmas decorations were also hung all around the plaza. This year, my dad didn't hang up the lights. Thank goodness because if he did, he would of made all the lights on Kinkow blow a fuse, again. Instead, some of the staffers did it and they did a really good job at it.

After Brady sang 'Jingle Bell Rock', he got off stage and entered the throne room. "Hey girls." Brady said.

"Hey." We all said.

"Mikayla, are you alright?" Brady asked, seeing the worried look on my face. "You seem a bit shaken up."

"I'm fine." I replied. "I'm just a little nervous."

"Don't be." He said. "You'll be perfectly fine. Besides, you have a great voice."

"Really?"

Brady nodded his head, "Yes."

"Thanks." I smiled.

"You're welcome." He smiled back.

"Now performing 'All I Want For Christmas Is You" is Candace**(I don't know her last name.)**, Rebecca Dawson, Tessa**(I don't know her last name too.)**, and Mikayla Makoola!" Boomer announced. The crowd cheered loudly.

"Good luck." Brady said.

"I'll need it." I said as the girls and I went to the plaza. We walked up on the stage and the band started playing 'All I Want For Christmas Is You.' Funny thing is that when I wrote that song -yes, I wrote a song all by myself- is that I was thinking of Brady at that time. I admit, I do have a crush on him. But, I realized that I liked him last week. That's really weird. We started singing:

_**[Mikayla]**_**  
I don't want a lot for christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for christmas is you**

This year for Christmas, I don't really want a lot of stuff. There's just one thing and one thing that I need. I don't really care about all those presents under the Christmas tree. Actually, the presents we usually get here on Kinkow is planks with compliments on it. I don't really want that this year. Instead, I just want Brady for myself. If only my wish could come true. All I want for Christmas is Brady.

_**[Candace]**_**  
I don't want a lot for christmas  
There is just one thing I need, and I  
Don't care about the presents  
Underneath the christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on christmas day**

**'Cause I just want you for my own**  
**More than you could ever know**  
**Make my wish come true**  
**All I want for christmas is you, youuuuu, ooh ooh**  
**Baby, oh oh**

There's not much I want for Christmas. I just need one thing and one thing only. Brady. I don't care about the presents that are under the Christmas tree. I don't need to hang my stocking up on a fireplace. No. Santa Clause won't make me happy with just a toy on Christmas day.

I just want Brady for myself. If only my wish could come true. All I really want for Christmas is Brady.

_**[Tessa]**_**  
I won't ask for much this christmas  
I won't even wish for snow, and I  
I just want to keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the north pole for saint nick  
I won't even stay up late  
To hear those magic reindeer click**

There's not much I should wish for on Christmas. I won't even be wishing for it to snow. I'll just keep waiting under the mistletoe for Brady. Or, maybe Brady might bring the mistletoe to me, hold it on top of our heads and want a kiss from me. I wouldn't mind that. He's such a big goofball. I won't make a list of the things I want and send it to the north pole for Santa to read. I won't even stay up just to hear the reindeer noises click. Brady and Boomer probably would have done that last night for all I know.

In between the song, it suddenly started to snow. How weird. It only snows on the mountains on Kinkow. Never the village.

_**[Rebecca]**_**  
'Cuz I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Oh, baby all I want for christmas is you, youuuu, ooh  
Baby**

I just want him here, next to me. And for him to be holding me so tight. All I want for Christmas is Brady.

_**[Mikayla]**_**  
All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children'  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me  
The one I really need?  
Won't you please bring my baby to me? Yeah**

The lights shinned so bright. It was so bright that it can blind you. The children's laughter filled the air. Now, everyone is singing along. Santa should bring me the one I really need.

_**[All]**_**  
Ohh ohh, I don't want a lot for christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Ohh ohh, I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Oh, baby all I want for christmas is you, you ooh,  
Baby  
All I want for christmas is you, ooh baby **_**[4x]**_

As I said before, I don't want a lot for Christmas. All I'm askng for is to see Brady standing outside of my door. I just want him for myself. If only my wish can come true. All I want for Christmas is Brady.

Once we finished the song, everyone had cheered loudly. Brady was right. I was going to be perfectly fine. Tessa, Candace, Rebecca and I bowed before hooping off stage.

I walked towards Brady. "You were amazing up there, Mikayla." He said. "I told you that you'll be fine."

"Thanks." I said. "And, you were right." I smiled.

Brady smiled back. When we looked up, we saw a mistletoe above our heads. The mistletoe was on a fishing hook. I turned around to see that Boomer was holding the mistletoe and the girls were standing behind him, smiling.

"Come on you two." Boomer said mockingly. "You have to kiss underneath the mistletoe."

Brady and I chuckled. I turned back around to face him, "Merry Christmas, Brady."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Mikayla."

We leaned in and kissed. I finally got what I wanted for Christmas. :)


	15. They Don't Know About Us

**Title: They Don't Know About Us  
Summary: ****"Well talk about this later." I said to Mikayla before leaving her to go perform. I grabbed my guitar and hopped on stage. I sat on a stool and put the microphone in the stand. "Hello Everybody! I'm going to perform a song I wrote called 'They Don't Know About Us.' I hope you guys like it!" Everyone cheered and I started playing. The lights dimmed and a spotlight shinned down on me.."**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Words: 2,127**

* * *

**Brady's P.O.V  
**I checked the hallways for anyone. I was going to Mikayla's room and wanted no one to see me. Especially Mason. If he saw Mikayla and I leaving the castle at midnight, he will freak out. I reached Mikayla's bedroom and knocked lightly on the door.

Seconds later, Mikayla opened the door. "Hey." I whispered. "Are you ready?" Mikayla nodded her head 'yes' as she shut the door to her her room slowly. We started to walk out of the castle, trying not to wake anyone up. We sneaked pass some of the guards and quickly ran once we were away from the castle. You might be wondering why we are doing this.

Well, truth is that Mikayla and I are dating. No one knows about us at all and we'd like to keep it that way. Mikayla finally opened up to me and we started to date last week. We've only gone out on dates at night when no one in the castle was awake. We didn't want to get caught going out, so, we'd always go at night. Mikayla and I both know that what we're doing is wrong but, we just couldn't risk Mason getting angry at us.

Mikayla and I kept running until we headed to the beach. We looked around to see if there were any guards on shift before running off again. We ran to a small cave on the beach. It was a secluded little area that no one but Mikayla and I found. It was the place we would usually go to on our dates. There was a small picnic -that I set up earlier- in the middle of the cave. There was candle in the midle of the picnic to set the mood.

"You did this by yourself, Brady?" Miikayla asked.

"Yeah." I replied. "Do you like it?"

"Yes." Mikayla said.

"Let's sit dwn and eat." I said gesturing to the small picnic. We sat down and ate the snacks. A noise rustled in the backround and Mikayla and I became full alert, wondering if the noise was someone coming or it was just the wind. We slowly got up, getting ready to see where that noise was coming. Once we were at the entrance of the cave, we heard giggling. Mikayla and I exchanged confused looks, wondering who this person was. Bushes ratteled, meaning that the person was coming closer. Mikayla grabbed the person and pinned them against the wall.

I flashed my flashlight at the person, shocked to see who it was. (**I forgot to mention, Brady carries a flashlight with him in this story.) **"Boomer?!"

"Yes?" He let out a cry of pain.

"What are you doing here?!" I asked him.

"I was spying on you! Okay!" Boomer yelled. "Brady, can you please tell your girlfriend to put me down! Her squatch claws are pinching me."

"No." I said.

"Why not?" Boomer said.

"Not unless you promise not to tell anyone about us." I told him.

"I won't tell." Boomer said. "But under one condition."

"What is it?"

"You have to perform in my club tomorrow night."

"Why?" I asked. "Can't you just get someone else to do it?"

"Look, no one else I know is as talanted as you are, Brady." Boomer said. "I need you to perform just for that night and that night only. I promise."

I took a while to think about Boomer's deal. I wasn't sure if I should go with it or not, but, since this _is_ Boomer we're talking about, I had to agree. "Fine. I'll do it. Let go of him, Mikayla."

Mikayla let go of Boomer and backed up a few steps. "Should we let him go?"

"Yeah." I said. "He won't do anything anymore."

"Alright." Mikayla said and walked backed into the cave.

"I'll see you later, Boom." I told Boomer.

"Okay." Boomer responded. "Night."

"Night." I said. Boomer left and I went back into the cave to finish my date with Mikayla.

**The Next Morning: Still Brady's P.O.V**

"Brady." I heard a voice say. "Can you get up? Brady!" The next thing I know is that I feel that my bed covers are being pulled and I hit the ground in a matter of seconds. _Thud!_ I landed face first. I opened my eyes to see Boomer standing in front of me.

"What was that for?!" I ask him.

"You wouldn't get up." Boomer replied.

I gave him a 'are-you-kidding-me' look and got up. I rubbed the back of my head that now hurts because of Boomer.

"So, what are you going to perform tonight?" Boomer asked.

"It's just a song I came up with." I responed.

"Cool." Boomer said. "What's the title."

"Um...Hold on one second." I said. I got up and walked to my drawer were I kept my song book. I turned through pages to get to the song. I finally found it. "It's called 'They Don't Know About Us.'"

"What's it about?" Boomer asked walking towards me. He grabbed the book out of my hands. "_'People say we shouldn't be together. We're too young to about forever. But I say they don't know what what they're talkin' about.'_" Boomer read the first lines from the song. "Okay, what kind sappy love song is this, Brady?"

"Hey!" I said snatching my book back. "It's not a sappy love song!"

"Whatever." Boomer said in a bored tone. "I'll see you tonight."

**Night Time, Kinkow: Still Brady's P.O.V**

I walked into Boomerama. I walked towards Boomer. "Hey, Boomer."

"Hey, Brady." Boomer replied. "Are you ready to go on?"

"Yeah." I said. "Is Mikayla here?"

"Yup." Boomer said. "She's right over there." Boomer pointed Mikayla out for me.

"Thanks." I walked to Mikayla who was sitting on one of the couches.

I tapped her shoulder and she quickly turned around. "Oh, it's just you, Brady."

"Hey, Kayla." I said. "I'm going to perform in a minute and I just wanted to talk to you."

"Okay." Mikayla said. "What did you want to talk to me about."

"Our relationship." I whispered.

Mikayla grabbed my arm and pulled me to a corner. "Brady, you know that we can't tell my dad!" Mikayla half whispered, half yelled.

"I'm sorry, Kayla. But, we eventually have to tell him." I whispered back. "He _is_ your dad, anyways."

"Now performing an original song of his, King Brady!" Boomer announced into the microphone. Everyone cheered.

"Well talk about this later." I said to Mikayla before leaving her to go perform. I grabbed my guitar and hopped on stage. I sat on a stool and put the microphone in the stand. "Hello Everybody! I'm going to perform a song I wrote called 'They Don't Know About Us.' I hope you guys like it!" Everyone cheered and I started playing. The lights dimmed and a spotlight shinned down on me:

**People say we shouldn't be together  
We're too young to know about forever  
But I say they don't know what they're talk-talk-talkin' about (talk-talk-talkin' about)**

**'Cause this love is only getting stronger**  
**So I don't wanna wait any longer**  
**I just wanna tell the world that you're mine girl**  
**Oh**

People would always say that Mikayla and I shouldn't be together. They'd say stuff like we're too young to know about forever. I say that they don't even know half the stuff they're saying. Mikayla and I are meant to be.

This love that we have keeps getting stronger. I'm tired of waiting all the time. I just want to tell everyone that Mikayla is mine.

**They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the "I love you"'s  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They would just be jealous of us,  
They don't know about the up all nights  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right  
Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us**

They don't know about most of the things Mikayla and I do. Well, mainly because our relationship is private. They don't know about how many times we've said 'I love you' to each other. Although, we did just get together a week ago. If they knew about us, I bet that they'd be jealous. They don't know about how we've stayed up all night together. They don't know abouthow long I've waited for this to finally happen. They don't really know about us.

**Just one touch and I was a believer  
Every kiss it gets a little sweeter  
It's getting better  
Keeps getting better all the time girl**

One touch, just one touch made me a believer. Every time we kiss, it gets even sweeter. Our relationship gets better. It gets better all the time.

**They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the "I love you"'s  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They would just be jealous of us,  
They don't know about the up all nights  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right  
Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us**

They don't know about most of the things Mikayla and I do. Well, mainly because our relationship is private. They don't know about how many times we've said 'I love you' to each other. Although, we did just get together a week ago. If they knew about us, I bet that they'd be jealous. They don't know about how we'vew stayed up all night together. They don't know abouthow long I've waited for this to finally happen. They don't really know about us.

**They don't know how special you are  
They don't know what you've done to my heart  
They can say anything they want  
'Cause they don't know us**

**They don't know what we do best**  
**It's between me and you, our little secret**  
**But I wanna tell 'em**  
**I wanna tell the world that you're mine girl**

They don't know who special Mikayla is. They don't know what she's done to my heart. They can say all they want about us, but, we won't be listening. They don't know what we do the best. Between me and Mikayla, our relationship is our little secret. Well, Boomer knows so it's just a secret between the three of us. Mikayla doesn't want to tell anyone, but, I feel as if I need to tell everyone that Mikayla is mine.

**They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the "I love you"'s (I love you)  
But I bet you if they only knew (if they only knew)  
They would just be jealous of us (they would just be jealous of us),  
They don't know about the up all nights  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right (feels so right)  
Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us**

**They don't know about the things we do**  
**They don't know about the "I love you"'s**  
**But I bet you if they only knew**  
**They would just be jealous of us,**  
**They don't know about the up all nights**  
**They don't know I've waited all my life**  
**Just to find a love that feels this right**  
**Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us**

**They don't know about us**  
**They don't know about us**

They don't know about most of the things Mikayla and I do. Well, mainly because our relationship is private. They don't know about how many times we've said 'I love you' to each other. Although, we did just get together a week ago. If they knew about us, I bet that they'd be jealous. They don't know about how we've stayed up all night together. They don't know about how long I've waited for this to finally happen. They don't really know about us. I just wish they all knew so it wouldn't be a secret anymore.

I finished the song and the audience cheered like crazy. The spotlight that shinned on me earlier turned off and the lights were back on. "Thank you all!" I said into the microphone before putting my guitar away and walking towards Mikayla.

"What a great song, Brady." Mikayla said.

"Thanks." I said. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Why did you write it in the first place?" Mikayla asked me.

"Because it's about how secretive our relationship is." I said.

"Oh." Mikayla said. "Do you really want to tell people about us?"

"If you want to, sure." I said. "If you feel that the time is right, we'll tell people. Sounds good?"

"Yeah."

"Oh and one more thing."

"What?"

"**They Don't Know About Us.**"


	16. It's Gotta Be You, Mikayla

**Title: It's Gotta Be You, Mikayla.  
****Summary: ****A fake rumor spreads that Brady is cheating on Mikayla and Mikayla thinks it's true. She dumps Brady and he becomes hopeless without her. What will Brady do to get her back?****  
Rating: K+  
Words: 1,850**

* * *

**Brady's P.O.V  
**"Mikayla, I am not cheating on you! I swear!" I said as I tried to calm my girlfriend down. She had thought that the rumors of me cheating on her were true. Well, it's not! If only she'd listen to me, she would know that I'm not really lying to her.

"Oh really?" Mikayla yelled at me.

"Yes! Yes, really!" I replied. "Just please listen to me!"

"Never!" Mikayla yelled again. "You were cheating on me so why should I trust you anymore?!"

"If you'd calm down and listen to me, you'd realize that I'm not lying!" Before I knew it, a pillow came flying and hit me in the face, hard. _Thud! _I fell backwards on the ground. _Ouch! That girl throws hard! _

"We're through!" Mikayla said before throwing another pillow at my face and stomping away in frustration.

I got up and went to my room. _Why won't she believe me! I'm telling her the truth! She should just trust me when I say that I'm not lying! I'm really not! _Once I entered my room, I laid down on my bed and sighed heavingly. "What am I supposed to do now?!"

Boomer, who was also in the room, spoke up. "You mean about the fight you and Mikayla had?"

I sat up. "Yes. Wait, how would you know about the fight we had? It was about two minutes ago."

"Dude, did you not hear how loud Mikayla yelled at you?" Boomer asked. "Her voice travels."

"Oh, right." I said. "But, what am I supposed to do now?"

"You should of never cheated on her, that's for sure." Boomer replied.

"But I never cheated on her!" I said.

"Are you sure?" Boomer asked. "Because, you sure seem like the person to do that."

"Boomer!" I yelled. "You seriously aren't believing that rumor, are you?"

"Maybe a bit." Boomer responded.

"It's not true! It's fake!"

"Calm down." Boomer said. "Okay, I get it, it's not true. Now, can you please stop yelling!"

"Sorry." I apologized. I lay back down on my bed. "I just want for everything in between Mikayla and I to be alright again."

"Hey!" Boomer said, snapping his fingers and pointing to me. This is what he'd always do if he got an idea. And, I'm guessing he's got an idea now. I wonder what it could be. "Why don't you perform a song to Mikayla at my club tomorrow night when Mikayla is there? I bet that after you perform, she might want to get together with you again."

I sat back up again. "Boomer, that's the most dum-" After realizing what Boomer had said, I decided to go with it. "That might actually work! I even have the perfect song to go with it!"

"Great! So, tomorrow night?"

"Yup."

* * *

**Next Morning: Still Brady's P.O.V  
**I woke up next morning, forgetting about what happened yesterday. I was expecting to see Mikayla and I still together. Instead, I woke up with a sad expression on my face since Mikayla and I aren't together anymore. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to change. I changed into a brown V-neck shirt, gray shorts, and regular tennis shoes. I combed my hair down since it was sticking out in different directions.

_Man, I wish Mikayla and I was still together. Without her, I'm starting to become a mess. I need her to be mine again or I'll be falling into pieces. _

I left my room and went to the kitchen to get breakfast. Breakfast was the worst time for me since Mikayla would give me an angered look. It didn't help that she sat across from me in the dining room's table. I reached out for a cereal box but, Mikayla reached for the same one, too. She pulled the cereal box, hopping that I would let go of it.

Instead, I pulled it back, causing Mikayla to glare at me. We kept pulling it back and forth when Mikayla gave up. She let go of the cereal box and got up. Mikalya left the dining room without a word. I looked at her leaving for a moment before turning my attention back to my plate. I poured the cereal into my plate and put milk in.

I thought about how Mikayla's behavior around me has changed. Instead of her being nice, she's being rude. _She must of took that stupid rumor way to seriously. I wish that the rumor never even existed. It tore us apart. _After breakfast, I went up to my room to practice the song I was going to perform tonight.

I grabbed my guitar and my songbook and sat down on the couch. While I was singing, my thoughts started to run and they were all about Mikayla. I messed up the lyrics while thinking about her. I just stopped singing and put my guitar down. I rubbed my eyes and tried to get rid of my thoughts of Mikayla.

_This is getting worse by the second. I can't think straight. I need to get back together with Mikayla right away. I might end up doing something so stupid if we don't get back together. I might even kill myself is how bad this is getting! Ugh! _

I decided to take a small nap to calm down a bit. I lay down on the couch and slowly closed my eyes. I sat up, knowing that I couldn't sleep. Especially since I couldn't stop thinking of Mikayla. _This is useless. I should just get ready for my performance later today. _I got up and started to walk to the bathroom. I took a bath and changed into a black V-neck shirt with a black jeans. I also wore a black baseball cap with the same tennis shoes I was wearing earlier. **(Weird thing is that is sort of like an actual outfit Mitchel wore before.)**

When I was done changing, I had at least an hour before I had to go to Boomer's club. I decided that I could try to sing again, but, that failed epically. All that came out from me was a bunch of nonsense. I couldn't do it so I gave up.

Boomer walked in. "Hey Brady."

"Hey Boom." I replied.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I _was _trying to practice my song, but, I ended up getting all the words wrong." I told Boomer.

"Is it because of Mikayla?" Boomer asked. "Do you really want to get back together that much?"

"Yes." I said. "I can't stop thinking of her and since I'm not with her anymore, I'm losing my mind! What do I do?"

"Perform your song at my club and just hope for the best." Boomer said. "Mikayla can't hate you for that long."

"You're right. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

* * *

**Later that night: Still Brady's P.O.V  
**I was in the Boom-Boom room, waiting to perform. Boomer and I have been talking about what will happen. We were both hopping that his idea will work and Mikayla and I are back together. If it doesn't then, I really don't know. Boomer just said that I should trust him.

When it was time for me to perform, I hoped onto stage and grabbed a microphone. "Hi everyone!" I said. "I'm going to be performing a song I made called 'Gotta Be You.' I hope you guys like it!" I said. Everyone cheered. "But, before I start singing, I'd like to dedicate this song to a special girl. Her name is Mikayla Makoola. This is for you, Mikayla." Everyone '_awed_' at this.

Mikayla heard my voice through the speakers and decided to speak up. "What do you think you're doing?" She said in an angered tone. "Do you think that you can just go up on stage, sing a song, and think that everything will be alright?"

"Well, yeah." I said. "That's kind of the point."

I started to sing without letting Mikayla reply:

_Girl I see it in your eyes you're disappointed  
'Cause I'm foolish one that you anointed with your heart  
I tore it apart  
And girl what a mess I made upon your innocence  
And no woman in the world deserves this  
But here I am asking you for one more chance_

While I sang, I didn't take my eyes off of Mikayla.

_Can we fall one more time?  
Stop the tape and rewind  
Oh and if you walk away I know I'll fade  
'Cause there is nobody else_

_It's gotta be you  
Only you  
It's got to be you  
Only you_

_Now girl I hear it in your voice and how it trembles  
When you speak to me I don't resemble who I was  
You've almost had enough  
And your actions speak louder than your words  
And you're about to break from all you've heard  
But don't be scared, I ain't going nowhere_

_I'll be here, by your side  
No more fears, no more crying  
But if you walk away  
I know I'll fade  
Cause there is nobody else_

_It's gotta be you  
Only you  
It's got to be you  
Only you  
Oh, girl,_

_Can we try one more, one more time?  
One more, one more?  
Can we try one more, one more time?  
I'll make it better  
One more, one more,  
Can we try one more, one more...  
Can we try one more time to make it all better?  
'_

_Cause it's gotta be you  
It's gotta be you  
Only you  
Only you_

_It's gotta be you  
Only you  
It's got to be you  
Only you_

**~End of the Song~**

Everyone cheered at the end of the song. "So, Mikayla?" I questioned the guard girl. Everyone turned their attention to Mikayla. They too are waiting for a response from her. Mikayla looked at me for a second before storming out of the club. Everyone was quiet and I became even more heart-broken than I was before.

Boomer walked up to me and patted me on the back. "It's alright, bro. You will get her back."

This time, I wasn't going to take any chances. I ran out and went back to the castle. I found Mikayla sitting on one of the arms of the throne in the throne room. I figured that after what I did tonight, she had been through enough.

I walked up the stairs. _Maybe she didn't get the message. Or maybe she still needs some time to think. I'll just try something tomorrow._

I was halfway up the stairs when a voice called out for me and pulled me put of my thoughts. "Brady?"

I turned around on my heels to see Mikayla on the bottom of the stairs. I walked to her. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry for the way I was acting. I should of just listened to to you. Can you forgive me?" Mikayla said quietly.

"Of course I can. And, it's alright."

Mikayla smiled. "I was just wondering, if you were to choose in between me and another girl, who would you choose?"

I smiled back, thinking of the perfect answer.

"**It's Gotta Be You.**"


	17. Save Mikayla Tonight

**Title: Save You Tonight  
Summary:**** Mikayla and Lucas are still dating and Brady doesn't like it. He doesn't like it because all Lucas does to Mikayla is break her heart every time. Brady plans on saving Mikayla from Lucas.****  
Rating: K+  
Words: 1,956**

* * *

**Brady's P.O.V  
**I was sitting in the throne room with Boomer and Boz at night. We were playing go-fish when Mikayla came in with Lucas, her sea raider boyfriend. I don't really understand what she sees in him. He looks somewhat like Boomer and can be a big jerk at times. Lucas breaks her heart all the time and she still goes out with him. I really don't get that.

"I had a great time on our date tonight, Lucas." Mikayla says romantically to Lucas when they came in. "I really wish we can do that again sometime."

"I did, too." Lucas says. "You know what my favorite part was?"

"What?" Mikayla asked.

"Being with you, Kay-Kay." Lucas said. I rolled my eyes at this. He was so obviusly lying. _He doesn't enjoy being with Mikayla! He doesn't even like her anymore!_

"Aww! That's so sweet Lucas!" Mikayla said. I tried to concentrate on just our game, but couldn't. This was getting really annoying.

"Not as sweet as you." Lucas said back.

They were about to kiss when I interrupted. I had enough. I threw my cards down on the table and stood up. "CAN YOU PLEASE GET A ROOM?!" I yelled. This random outburst of mine caused everyone to stop and look at me. I just sighed and stomped away to my room in frustration.

"Dramatic, much?" I heard Boomer say.

Once I got to my room, I slammed the door hard and went to my bed._I can't believe Lucas! Saying that he loves Mikayla and stuff, when really, he doesn't. How can everone else not see that?! Am I the only one who can tell that Lucas is no good for her! _

I decided to do the only thing that calmed me and that was writing a song. I pulled my songbook out from under my matress-which is where I hide it- and grabbed my guitar. After and hour or so of collecting my thoughts, I came up with the perfect song. It was called 'Save You Tonight'.

If you haven't figured it out yet, this song is about how I want to help Mikaya. I want to help her from Lucas. He'll just hurt her even more if she continues to date him.

I started to strum my guitar:

_I, I wanna save you  
Wanna save your heart tonight  
He'll only break you_

_Leave you torn apart, oh_

I want to save Mikayla. I want to save her heart tonight from Lucas. He'll just keep breaking her. He leaves her ruined and not care about it.

_It's a quarter to three can't sleep at all  
You're so overrated  
If you told me to jump, I'd take the fall  
And he wouldn't take it_

_All that you want's under your nose, yeah  
You should open your eyes but they stay closed, closed_

It was a quarter to three when I couldn't sleep at all. My dreams were filled with how Mikayla is still dating Lucas. It's killing me! Mikayla's so overrated. I she told me to jump, well, guess what? I would take the fall and Lucas, I'm pretty sure, wouldn't.

All that Mikayla ever wanted is under her nose. She just needs to look in the right direction. She should just keep her eyes open but they always stay closed. By that, I mean that Mikayla should stop trusting Lucas. She's just too blind to see how bad he really is.

_I, I wanna save you  
Wanna save your heart tonight  
He'll only break you  
Leave you torn apart, oh  
I can't be no superman,  
But for you I'll be super human_

_I, I wanna save you, save you, save you tonight_

I want to save Mikayla. I want to save her heart tonight from Lucas. He'll just keep breaking her. He leaves her ruined and not care about it.

I can't be superman. Although, I wish I was, I can't. But for Mikayla, I can be a super human. I can save her from anything and anyone. I want to save Mikayla tonight.

* * *

**The Following Day: Brady's P.O.V**

Another day goes by and Mikayla is still dating that jerk, Lucas. I can't believe she still trusts him.

_Oh, now you're at home  
And he don't call  
Cause he don't adore you  
To him you are just another doll_

_And I tried to warn you  
What you want, what you need  
Has been right here, yeah  
I can see that you're holding back those tears, tears_

Now that Mikayla's back at the castle after her guard shift, Lucas won't call her. He said that he'd call her after her guard shift. Do you see Mikayla rushing to a phone? No. Do you see that she won't get off of a phone? No. Do you see her taking a call? No. I can clearly see that she's doing none of those. Lucas doesn't really adore her. He just uses her as another doll to play with. I don't really like this.

I've warned Mikayla many times before about Lucas, but, she won't listen to me. She keeps thinking that he's not a bad person and that he's great 'boyfriend material.' Has she seen who's she dating?! He isn't that great. All she wants, and all she ever wanted has been here the entire time. She was just too blind to see that. I can see that no matter how many times she's been dumped by Lucas, she tries her best to hold back those tears.

_I, I wanna save you  
Wanna save your heart tonight  
He'll only break you  
Leave you torn apart, oh _

_I can't be no superman,  
But for you I'll be super human  
I, I wanna save you, save you, save you tonight  
__**  
**_I want to save Mikayla. I want to save her heart tonight from Lucas. He'll just keep breaking her. He leaves her ruined and not care about it.

I can't be superman. Although, I wish I was, I can't. But for Mikayla, I can be a super human. I can save her from anything and anyone. I want to save Mikayla tonight.

_Up, up and away  
I'll take you with me  
Up, up and away  
I'll take you with me_

I'll take Mikayla with me where ever I go. I'll never leave her behind. And, I'd never hurt her.

* * *

**Night Time(Same Day): Brady's P.O.V**

Tonight, Mikayla and Lucas were going on another date. I don't know why, but, I still didn't like it. I hated it so much that I felt the need to ban Lucas from Mikayla. I mean, I'm a king, that's possible, right?

_I, I wanna save you  
Wanna save your heart tonight  
He'll only break you  
Leave you torn apart, oh  
I can't be no superman,  
But for you I'll be super human  
I, I wanna save you, save you, save you tonight  
I wanna save you, save you, save you tonight__**  
**__I wanna save you, save you, save you tonight_

I want to save Mikayla. I want to save her heart tonight from Lucas. He'll just keep breaking her. He leaves her ruined and not care about it.

I can't be superman. Although, I wish I was, I can't. But for Mikayla, I can be a super human. I can save her from anything and anyone. I want to save Mikayla tonight. I wish to save Mikayla from Lucas tonight.

I walked around the throne room since I had nothing to do. No, really. I have nothing to do. I was bored out of my mind, waiting for something fun to happen. What surprised me was that I heard yelling coming from the plaza.

"Stay away from me!" I heard someone yell. "I never want to see your face ever again!"

"Kay-Kay!" Someone else said. Or, should I say Lucas! Lucas and Mikayla are outside! After coming to realization, I had to see what was going on. I ran outside to the plaza to see Mikayla still yelling at Lucas.

"I saw you cheating!" Mikayla yelled. "Don't lie to me!"

"I wasn't cheating!" Lucas tried to prove himself right.

"You mean kissing another girl doesn't count as cheating?!"

"I wasn't kissing her!" Lucas said. "Just ask her yourself!"

"Like I'd believe that." Mikayla said. "We are threw!" Mikayla kicked Lucas before storming off to the castle. When she passed by me, I could see the tears in her eyes. _Poor Mikayla..._

I wanted to go after her but Lucas stopped me. "You have to help me."

I turned around and faced him. "Me, help you? I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Did you forget or do I have to explain it to you?"

"What are talking about?" He asked.

"Did you forget that you hate me?"

"I don't care about that!" Lucas said. "I want to get back with Mikayla!"

"Since when did you really want to go out with Mikayla?" I asked him. "You don't even care about her. All you do is use her to get other girls. Do you think she'll want to get back with you ever again now?"

"Of course she will."

"No, she won't. You hurt her so many times that I bet that she doesn't want to see your face again." After I finished my small rant, Lucas took his sword out of it's sheth and swung it at me. I ducked, but this didn't stop him. He kept coming after me. "What are you doing?"

I got no response. Lucas raised his sword again and I ran for it. "Gaurds, get him out of here!" I yelled for the gaurds. Two guards came and grabbed Lucas by an arm each. "And make sure he doesn't come back." They dragged Lucas out of the castle.

_Now that I handled that, I should go check on Mikayla. _I went to the castle and walked up the stairs to Mikayla's room. The door to Mikayla's room was open but Mikayla was sitting on her bed, her back facing the door.

I knocked on the door and Mikayla turned her head. "Oh, it's just you Brady. You can come in."

I sat down next to Mikayla on her bed. "Are you alright?" I asked softly.

"I'm fine." She replied.

"You don't look or sound fine."

"Your point?" Mikayla asked me.

"I warned about Lucas, did I not?" I said.

"Yeah, you did." Mikayla said. "I just should of listened to you in the first place instead of getting my heart broken, again."

"It's alright."

"I feel like an idiot trusting Lucas!" Mikayla said. "How can I be so dumb to let him treat me this way!"

"Don't say that about yourself, Mikayla." I told her. I lifted her chin with my finger since she was looking down. "You shouldn't even be feeling that way. You don't need Lucas. I pretty sure there's other guys who are willing to go out with you."

"You are right." Mikayla said with confidence. "I don't need Lucas. I can find some other guy who's sweet and caring. Thanks Brady." She smiled at me.

I gladly returned the smile. "You're welcome, Mikayla."

"I was just curious, what happened to Lucas?" Mikayla asked.

"Oh, I kicked him out of the castle. You won't get to see him around here for a while." I told her.

"Thank you." Mikayla said again.

"You're welcome."

"Why did you do that for me?"

"Because you're a friend. And that's what friends are for." I told her. "You got my back, and now, I got yours."

Mikayla rolled her eyes at this. "You're such a goofball, Brady."

After that night, Mikayla and I became something more than just friends. I 'm just glad the I got to..

**...Save Mikayla Tonight...**


	18. Why You Had To Leave, Brady?

**Title: Why You Had To Leave, Brady?  
Summary: ****Everyone is still trying to get Brakayla together, but what they don't know is that Brakayla already happened and they're dating in private. Candace sneaks up on the two see if they really are together and ruins everything. Brady leaves and Mikayla is heartbroken.****  
Rating: K+  
Words: 1,965**

* * *

**Mikayla's P.O.V  
**Seeing him leave me was so shocking. I was surprised that he'd do this to me. I thought he loved me. I thought he wanted me. This is just crazy. My head is spinning without him and I need him to be with me. Many things had changed without him here. It's all because of Candace shooting her big mouth off. Does that girl ever shut up?

I know that it sounds a bit confusing. Just let me explain. This all started last week, when I started to date _him_. Out of all the people I thought that I could fall in love, I fell in love with him. Brady Parker. Yes, I fell in love with Brady Parker. Sounds unbelievable, right? Well, it is. None of us knew that this was going to happen. We just thought that nothing bad can ever occur. We were wrong.

Everyone was starting get on our last nerves. What happened was that we started to date, but in private. Both Brady and I agreed that it was best not to date in public. People would of just never leave us alone. Every time we were out in public, I would always have the urge to grab him by the shirt collar and just kiss him like there's no tomorrow. It took _a lot_ of willpower to prevent myself from not having an embarrassing-awkward moment.

People would contently ask: Are you two dating; Does this mean Brakayla lives; What's happening in between you two?! Oh, I swear those questions made me explode. It was pretty annoying when we were seen walking together, alone. All we'd say was things like 'No, we're just friends.' or 'We're not a couple.' That would usually happen every time we turn a corner or something. I mean, everywhere we'd go, people wouldn't leave us alone.

We would occasionally sneak away to have our own time, but that didn't last for long. Halfway through our private time, somebody seems to always interrupt us. It's Boomer and Boz, my dad, and Candace and Tessa who always have to interfere. I would get annoyed and Brady would just shake his head. I mean, we'd like to have at least _some_ privacy!

One day, Brady and I were trying to sneak off again when we got caught. Candace found us sneaking into a cave and followed. It was embarrassing when she found out what we were doing. There's a lesson to that and it's to never leave unless unnoticed. I believe that Candace had planned it all out because she wanted to admit that our little ''relationship'' was real. It was all her fault for Brady leaving.

Candace shoved her camera in our faces only for me to grab it and throw it at the cave wall. Of course, she was mad at me for doing that, but still didn't stop from finding out the truth. The next day, she'd follow us to any place we'd go so, we decided not to be near each other for a while. At first, I really didn't agree to it, but Brady had suggested it. For a whole week, we wouldn't take to each other and it would just kill me.

* * *

**One Week Later: Mikayla's P.O.V  
**One week later, I was on my guard shift at the night when Candace had confronted me. It did not end so well.

"Why are taking shifts in the middle of the night?" She asked, getting suspicious. "Is it because you want to sneak off with your ''boyfriend'', isn't it?"

"Why are you following me?" I asked back. "Nothing fun is happening right now. I'm just doing my guard shift."

"Yeah, you're doing your ''guard shift''." Candace acted. "I know what you're really doing. You're going to-"

"Shut up, Candace! That is so not the reason why!" I cut her off.

"Say whatever you want, Makoola." Candace says. "But, I got my eye on you." She walks away backwards with her eyes on me. She hits a tree and continues to back up until she is out of my sight.

_And to think she's the normal one..._I thought to myself. I shrug off Candace's behavior and continued my guard shift. "_Is it because you want to sneak off with your ''boyfriend'', isn't it?_" Candace's voice runs through my head. "_I know what you're really doing._". People say Candace has the ''voice of an angel'' which I find hard to believe. If you spend an hour, just an hour, with her, you'll probably be annoyed and want to throw yourself out of the window. Trust me, I've tried that _many _of times before.

The next day, things got worse. Much worse. Candace spread the word about us dating. Nobody would leave us alone or stop congratulating us. When my dad heard the news, things didn't go so well. He chased Brady all around the island with his machete. His brothers tried to defend him, but at the same time were surprised.

Later that day, nobody knew what happened. Not until Boomer and Boz came running down the stairs, a note in Boomers hand. We couldn't believe what was on it. It was a letter. By Brady. The note read:

_Dear Everyone, _

_I'm sorry to say, but by the time you're reading this, I'm already flying in the sky. I decided to leave because Kinkow is not the place for me to be. I ruin everything, so why should I stay on the island. I screw things up so, you don't really need me. _

_I step down the throne therefore making Boomer and Boz the Co-Kings of Kinkow. They're stronger than me and the better kings. I'm sure they'll be fine without me. I have to leave to grow up. I guess, this is goodbye. _

_Sincerly,_

_Brady P. _

_P.S- Can somebody teach me how to steer an air balloon? I'm scared of crashing- never mined, I'll figure it out myself._

Yup, that's Brady. The cheesy-goofball. What's wrong with him? I still can't believe he's the one I fell in love with him. He's _my _goofball. Everyone was surprised. They didn't know how to react to this. One of their kings left and they don't know what to do. I was even surprised myself. Heartbroken, actually. I don't understand why he had to leave. I'm missing him already.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later: Still Mikayla's P.O.V  
**Two weeks went by and I'm still not over Brady. Why should I be? He left and I miss him. It's all Candace's fault. She had to be a gossip girl! She just had to be! What makes this day even worse is that she did a segment on her show for it! It was seriously embarrassing. If only Brady was still here.

No matter what the mood I'm in, he stays with me. Whether I'm sad, happy, mad, or just confused, he's there for me. I miss that about him the most. Well, that and his cheesy-self. Who can't love that goofball? He can be really sweet at times. If only he didn't leave.

_I could feel you all around me  
Knew your loving words surround me  
Still I can't believe  
Why you had to leave  
I was strong but now I'm broken  
Many words been left unspoken  
I just can't conceive  
Why you had to leave_

In a way, I feel like he's still here. It's like he never left-even though he did in real life. I remember every single little word he'd say to me. Even though the only thing he said to me is flirty pick-up lines. What's wrong with that goofball? I still can't believe that he left. I mean, we could of stopped him, but we were too late. Why you had to leave, Brady?

I've had times where I was strong and brave. But, now I just feel broken. I feel as if someone took a knife and stabbed me in the heart. I'm heartbroken, basically. I'm now weak and I've cried too much. If he was here, I wouldn't be like this. I would be happy, but I'm not. Candace is the one to blame.

Here I am, sitting on my bed, crying my heart out just because I miss someone. I am pathetic. I am _truly _pathetic. I hold Brady's letter, reading it until I'm satisfied. But a note won't satisfy me. It doesn't do much, really. No, I need for him to be here. Right here, in front of me, with me. I can't believe how weak I am without him. Makoola's are never weak. They're strong and stay that way.

Not so many words had been exchanged between the both of us. I try to contact him almost every day I'm free, but he never replies. I think that he doesn't have a long-distance phone plan. Man, I wish he did. If he did, I'd spend endless hours talking to him and trying to convince him to come back and stay. The only problem is, I'm not so great at convincing people. I'm just not that manipulative. Why you had to leave, Brady?

* * *

**One Week Later: Still Mikayla's P.O.V  
**I lay in my bed, staring at the ceiling. _This is pointless... Why am I still acting like this? Why am I still not over him? _I'm spending another week, wasting my time on one boy. This just seems so wrong. I wish he didn't leave. Why did Candace have to do this? She should of that she would tear us apart. But she doesn't care. Little Ms. Perfect knows nothing about couples. I feel so lonely. Why you had to leave, Brady?

I walk down the stairs and enter the throne room. I walk over to the throne and run my fingers on the arm chair. I remember when Brady would sit on one arm chair and his brother on the other. You know, that is, after Boomer and Boz would fight for who would sit on it and who would not. This little memory made me laugh a little as a tear slowly feel down my cheek. Before I knew it, I was crying again.

"Why are you crying?" A voice asks softly. "You're too beautiful to be crying."

I quickly turn myself around to face the voice sounded familiar. A bit too familiar. "Brady!" I run up to him and give him a big hug, possibly suffocating him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Kayla." He hugs me back. "Can you please loosen your grip on me? I can't breathe."

"Right, sorry." I pull away from the hug and look down to the ground embarrassed. "What are you doing here?"

"I came back for you." He answers.

"Does my dad and everyone else know you're here?" I ask.

He nods. "Yeah." Brady walks closer to me, taking his hands in mine. "I missed you, beautiful."

Brady leans down and captures my lips in his. It takes me not even a second to respond back. My hands wrap around his neck and his arms find it's own way to my waist, only to pull me closer to him. When I feel him smile against my lips, it only makes me giggle as we pull away.

"You goofball." I say.

"Yes, but I'm _your _goofball." Brady chuckles.

"That's true." I roll my eyes and push his shoulder playfully.

We both laugh before we lean in and kiss again. This had become the best day ever. To top it all off, Brady's back and I forgave Candace for doing that. Hopefully, she'll stop spying on us and give us some privacy. After this, Brady and I can go out in public and not have to worry about a thing. I can also stop asking myself: _Why you had to leave, Brady?_


	19. I Was A Fool

**Title: I Was A Fool**  
**Summary: Mikayla feels like one big fool for falling in love with Lucas... Includes slight Brakayla Friendship, NOT a Lucas/Mikayla pairing.**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Words: 1,357**

* * *

**Mikayla's P.O.V**

_Do you remember I searched you out__  
__How I climbed your city's walls?__  
__Do you remember me as devout__  
__How I prayed for your calls?_

_I stood still is what I did_  
_Love like ours is never fixed_

_I stuck around_  
_I did behave_  
_I saved you every time_  
_I was a fool for love_  
_I was a fool for love_  
_I was a fool_  
_I was a fool_

_Then you blamed me and blocked me out_  
_How long did you think I'd last?_  
_Then you disappeared for weeks to pout_  
_How many times could I pack?_

Shattered hearts, hot tears, red eyes; these were all the memories of _him_. He caused me so much pain, and yet, I still chased after him. How can I be so stupid? Why chase after him if he'll just keep breaking my heart. Stupid love. Stupid Lucas. Actually, stupid me! How can I not know any better? I know when or when to not trust anyone, but when with Lucas, I didn't know any better. I was clueless, and all I wanted was a decent relationship.

Lucas was the first ever person I went with, and I thought that it would last; but I was wrong. As time passed by, everything, including Lucas, changed. Ever since he became a sea raider, he's been acting like such a jerk. When I began to date him, he was the sweetest guy I've ever meet, but I hate how that now changed. Technically, we're still dating. We haven't performed the dumping ritual at all mainly because Lucas is too stubborn to go on with it.

He still likes me, but he doesn't realize that I don't really like him anymore. Why do you think I always reject boys who ask me out? It not because I don't like them, I can't since I'm still in a relationship with Lucas. All the boys in the village try to flirt with me; including our very own co-King, King Brady. I swear, he flirts with me almost every time he sees me-technically speaking, he flirts with me every waking moment. It's annoying, but I understand that he likes me, _a lot_.

He's a nice guy when he's not flirting with me, but I never see that side of him. All he does is flirt, flirt, and flirt when around me. King Boomer once told me that Brady told him that he only flirted with me because he was afraid to tell me how he really felt. Of course, after going to confront Brady about not knowing if this was true or not, and after several of awkwardness between us, he confessed that he was actually feeling that way. I knew that I didn't like him- I didn't like him just _yet_ at the time-so, I had to let him down easy. I'm pretty sure he was heart-broken hearing that. But, you've got to admit, I've been rejecting him every time he even tries to ask me out, so why wouldn't he be so disappointed?

To be honest with myself, I was a fool for love. All I wanted to do was be in a relationship. With the relationship that I'm currently in, it sucks. I just wish that I can get out of this relationships. No more Lucas, no more boys, and no more relationships for me. I'm a guard, not some teenager who loves relationships. Oh, forget it. I _seriously_ need to stay away from my dad; he's making me turn into someone I'm not! And by that, I mean, him! I want to live a normal teenage life at time since I am a teenager myself. Actually, I'm a young adult. Oh, whatever.

Our love will never be perfect- it was a horrible and we had no "chemistry" at all. I hope to not continue to chase after him.

Due to Lucas being my first love, I don't know how to love again. I feel like a piece of my heart breaks every time I see him. He's now nothing to me. It was then when Lucas made a mistake, he blamed me for the mess. He thought that he could blame it on me, but I'll get my revenge soon. I can't believe he thinks that I won't get hurt from all the pain he caused me-the impact of being hurt hits me every time I see him.

However, whenever he would cause problems, I would be there to save his lazy butt. He should know that I won't always be there to do that for him. But, I kind of have to do that with the Kings-they just won't grow up! (Not that this is a bad thing. I just thought that they would of matured by now, I was wrong.) When he left me to become a sea raider, he left for weeks-no, a year. An entire year without bothering to come back once. What kind of boyfriend is he? A great one, no, not really. A horrible on, a HUGE yes to that.

I hope that I can dump him soon.

_If you're worried that I might've changed _  
_or left behind all of my foolish ways _  
_You best be looking for somebody else _  
_Without a foolish heart, a foolish heart_

Today, the Kings helped me get Lucas of my trail. Lucas came back to Kinkow, requesting for me to stay with him, but the Kings backed me up. Sure, they had to go into mortal combat with some of Lucas' sailors and almost get killed to get their point out, but I know that I can trust the two. They sure helped me get rid of my problem. Especially Brady. It was so nice of him to take Lucas on all by himself- well, up until the point I dropped the sea-weed over his head, thus saying my ''famous'' line, "You don't dump me, I dump you!"

After saying that line, I sure got some stares from the twins. When I told them to give me a break, Lucas' sailors were about to attack us yet again, so we jumped overboard. Actually, I kind of made Boomer jump in and threw Brady, roughly and carelessly, in. We luckily swam back to surface without Lucas' sailors swimming after us. With what previously happened that same day, Boomer, for some reason, decided to dress up as Lucas, just to break up with me. I still don't know who put him behind this, and I'm pretty sure I don't want to.

He acted like the jerk he was supposed to and got me to dump the net full of sea-grump all over him. Brady somehow set up the net, so I believe he was the one who was behind this all. Either way, him and his brother saved me from forever being stuck with Lucas, so I am forever grateful.

Now, if Lucas ever worries about my thoughts on him, he should know that I moved on. I don't like him, nor do I have this "thing" for him. The love train for him left a year ago, so this is the last he will see of me. He better move on as well; I won't be waiting for him anymore, I have my own life to live, which doesn't include him. Hopefully, he understands that I only dated him because I was a fool for love. Now, I'm more mature than before, so I don't really need him.

Besides, I have my eyes on another boy. A raven-haired co-King to be exact.

But this time, I won't be the fool I was back then. I'll be careful with my love life and hope no one else get's in the way.

With Lucas, I was a fool. This time, I don't want to be yet another fool.

_But stand still is all we did _  
_Love like ours is never fixed _

_I stuck around _  
_I did behave _  
_I saved you every time _  
_I was a fool for love _  
_I was a fool for love _  
_I was a fool _  
_I was a fool _  
_I was a fool _

_Love like ours is never fixed_


End file.
